Complicated Bliss
by jellyjo2014
Summary: Edward and Bella have been friends forever. But what happens when Edward accidentally lets it slip that he loves Bella? Please Read and Review!
1. Pizza

**Okay, so this is another one of my one-shots. I might update this, maybe. Please review it and tell me if it's worth continuing.**

**Bella and Edward are just friends right now and this story is about their relationship. Oh! And it's all human.**

Chapter 1

"Edward, stop it!" I squealed as he chased me through the back yard of my house. We had been sitting in the living room goofing off, as any friends would do when they have the house to themselves, when he decided to pour ice cold water over my head. I, in turn, smashed pizza into his face and ran. That's when he started chasing me…with the water hose.

"No!" He laughed. "This is what you get for getting pizza sauce in my hair!" He hit me square in the back with the cold jet of water. I ran in the back door to the laundry room. I quickly found a white dish towel and waved it out the door.

"Truce, truce!" I shouted to him.

"Nope, no truces." He said, turning the water hose off and following me inside. I backed up against the wall, and he pinned me there. I was fighting the urge to laugh. Edward held up his hand and wiggled his fingers.

"Edward," I warned, "don't." He came closer. "I mean it. Don't do it."

He suddenly started tickling me on my sides. I wiggled, trying to get out of his grasp. It wasn't helping matters that Edward was easily seven inches taller than me and three times as strong.

"Edward!" I squealed, laughing. He was laughing, too. "Stop it!"

"What?" He asked, harmlessly. He continued to tickle me.

"Quit it or I'll pee my pants!" I exclaimed, still trying to fight him off. He quickly let go and threw his hands up in the air.

"Fine, game's over. I don't want to see you pee your pants." He said teasingly. He put his hands in his pockets and stalked off to the kitchen. I quickly changed into dry clothes and followed him. I walked in on him trying to get the sticky pizza sauce out of his unruly, bronze hair. He was facing away from me and hadn't seen me walk in. He sighed. "God, that woman's amazing."

My jaw dropped. Was he talking about me? Surly not! He had to be talking about some other girl. I quickly regained my composure and acted as if I'd just walked in. "Do you need help with that, Edward?" I asked, humorlessly.

He quickly spun around, like I had startled him. "How long have you been there?"

"Not long." I lied. "Why?"

He stood up straight. "No reason." He pulled a comb out of his pocket and pretended to be a drama king with his hair. "I don't think the damage was _too_ bad. I'll forgive you." He smiled and, for some reason, this smile seemed different than the others. I had always known his crooked, perfect smile, but this time it seemed…_better_. Why was that?

Edward put the comb in his back pocket and threw his arm around my shoulders. We walked into the living room and continued with our movie marathon that consisted of _Jaws_,_ Twister, Stand By Me, _andseveral Jim Carrey movies.

Later that night, after Edward left, I got ready for bed. I stood in the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Edward couldn't have been talking about me. I mean, look at me; I have a plain, pale complexion. I had long, curly, boring, mahogany hair that went to the middle of my back. I considered myself a nerd because I constantly read books of all sorts. I wasn't athletic in the slightest. I was _the_ clumsiest person you could ever meet. So, there was no way someone such as Edward could think I'm amazing. I'm just…me.

~~~Same Night: Edward's point of view~~~

As I drove home that night, I thought about the day. Had Bella heard me in the kitchen? I hoped not. She might think of me as 'the crazy, obsessed guy friend'.

I pulled into the garage and parked my car next to my father, Carlisle's, black Mercedes. I hung my keys up on the peg by the door and went into the house. I heard my mother, Esme, in the kitchen and found my father sitting in the living room with his nose in a book, like always.

"Did you have fun with Bella?" Carlisle asked without looking up from his reading.

I shrugged. "It was fine." I grabbed up the TV remote and turned on some random sports channel. I was too busy with my thoughts to pay attention.

Esme came into the room and kissed the top of my head. "Er…Edward, why does your hair smell like pizza?"

I laughed. "Long story short, Bella smashed a slice of pizza into my hair."

"Well, isn't that nice." Esme said with a chuckle as she walked back into the kitchen. It was late so I headed upstairs to bed.

As I lay in my bed, I thought of Bella. I started to hope that she had heard me in the kitchen. Maybe that will help her realize how amazing and special she is to me. And not just in the friend way either.

**Okay, so what did you think? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me!**

**~Kelli(jellyjo2014)~**


	2. Crazy, Stalker Guy

**I got more reviews on just the first chapter alone than I thought I would. Thanks everyone. =D**

Chapter 2: Crazy, Stalker Guy 

Bella's point of view:

The next day was Monday. I normally had no problems with Mondays, but this one was different. I didn't want to go to school today because I knew Edward would be there. I felt a little awkward around him now.

I walked into the school's front doors. My locker was just inside the doors so I didn't have that long of a walk. The only problem; Edward's locker was right beside mine. I prayed to God that he wouldn't do our morning ritual of a locker high-five.

I gathered up my books and tried to close my locker, unsuccessfully.

"Here, let me get that for you." He said. He closed me locker and opened his own. He hid his face behind the locker door. All I could see was the top of his wild, bronze hair. Did he feel awkward around me, too?

"Er…thanks, Edward." I said. I waited for him to say something. He finally did.

"So, err…see you in biology." He quickly closed his locker and strode off toward his homeroom. I couldn't decide if it was a good or bad thing that he was being so distant.

The first half of the day passed rather quickly. Before I knew it, it was lunchtime. I usually sat with Edward, his friends, and my friends. We had sort of dissolved the cliques and made everyone one big, happy group. But today, I sat on the opposite end of the table from Edward, across from my friend Angela. Edward sat at the other end with his friend Emmett.

I didn't say much and Angela noticed. "What's up with you and Edward? Did you two have fight or something?" She whispered so no one else would hear. She was my closest friend, aside from Alice, Edward's cousin.

I bit my lip and started at my food. "No, not exactly." I peeked down at the other end of the table only to snap my head back to my plate because _Edward was staring, too_.

~~~Other end of the lunch table: Edward's point of view~~~

My head snapped back to my hands that were pulverizing and apple. She had looked, too! Does that mean she knows? What if she's angry with me for being distant? It was just too awkward of a situation. Bella had to know that I loved her, and not in the friend way either.

After lunch, I wandered into the biology room. I wasn't looking forward to this because Bella was my lab partner.

I sat down on the stool and pulled my thick biology book from my bag. I turned to the page Mr. Mason had assigned and looked over the questions. Biology was easy for me, but I didn't like to boast.

"Okay," Mr. Mason said as he began the class. Bella still hadn't arrived. I hoped that she hadn't skipped class just because of me. I made decision to find her after class. I knew she had Gym next period. So, I'd skip class and find her.

This seemed to be the longest biology class ever. I kept glancing at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring. Finally, the bell sounded. I quickly gathered up my books and headed toward the gymnasium.

I stood outside the gym doors and waited for Bella to arrive. She never did. I spotted her friend Angela walking toward the American History building. I stopped her. "Angela," she looked up. I ran over to her. "Do you know what happened to Bella? She didn't come to biology."

"Oh, she said she didn't feel well. She went home after lunch." Angela explained.

Oh no. What if Bella knew that I would try and find her if she skipped so she skipped the rest of the day completely? This just meant that I would have to go over to her house after school and fine her. She couldn't hide forever.

So, like I planned, I headed over to Bella's. I pulled up behind her ancient truck that was parked on the curb. My shiny Volvo looked out of place in this small town. I also noticed that Charlie wasn't home yet. I walked up to the front door and hesitated before knocking. She probably wouldn't want to be bothered. I turned around and started walking to my car. But what if she really _is_ sick and she needs something? I turned back around and headed towards the door.

~~~~In Charlie's house: Bella's point of view~~~~

I heard a car pull up outside. It was probably Charlie. I waited for him to come inside. I had called him and told him I was going home from school early. I don't know what happened, but after lunch I felt sick to my stomach.

I still hadn't heard Charlie come inside. Maybe it wasn't him. I got up off my bed to investigate. I looked out of the second story window and saw Edward. He was pacing from the front door to his car, as if he was having trouble deciding something. I hurried downstairs to answer the door before he left. I didn't know why all of a sudden I wanted him here with me, I just knew that I couldn't let him leave.

"Edward!" I shouted as I opened the front door. He whipped his head around and looked at me. "What are you doing here?"

He looked embarassed. "I...err...You left early today. Are you all right? Angela said you were sick." He stayed a distance from me with his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

I blushed. He'd come here to make sure I was okay. Wasn't that sweet. "Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know if it was the food, but after lunch I felt sick to my stomach. So I called Charlie and came home."

He nodded quickly. "Oh, okay."

We stood in silence for a little while, not making eye contact. "Do you want to come inside?" I asked, finally.

"Sure," He said quickly. He followed me inside, closing the door behind him.

Usually Edward hangs up his jacket, if he has one, and raids my refrigerator. But today, he just stood by the door as if this was his first time in my house. I realized, then, that we were both being rediculous. We were acting like strangers. "Okay, Edward. What's the problem?" I bluntly asked.

He hung his head. "I've been wanting you to ask that for a while."

"What does that mean?" I said. He was being unclear now.

He looked up and met my eyes with his amazing, emerald green ones. "It means that I know you heard me the other day in the kitchen."

Oh my gosh! He knew that I heard him! But, who was he talking about? "Yeah, I heard you. I was being distant today because I didn't want to get in the way of whoever it is that you like."

Suddenly, and rather surprisingly, he let out a roar of laughter.

"What did I say?" I asked. I didn't know if I should be embarassed or angry.

"No, no." He said, regaining composure. "_I_ was being distant from _you_ because I thought you'd think I was a crazy, stalker guy." He chuckled.

"What? Why would I think you were a crazy, stalker guy?" I was the one laughing now. He was being stupid.

But what he said next took me by surprise.

"You'd think I was a crazy, stalker guy because I was talking about you. There is not other girl." He lowered his voice. "There never has been."

**So, what will Bella say? Please review!!**

**~Kelli(jellyjo2014)~**


	3. Mutual Feelings

Chapter 3: Mutual Feelings

~~~:Edward's Point of View:~~~

"_There is no other girl." He lowered his voice. "There never has been."_

Okay, I had just told her that I loved her. If God is on my side today, she won't freak out. I took a deep breath and waited for her response.

Bella took a step toward me and put her palm against my cheek. Here it comes; the I'm-sorry-but-I-don't-feel-the-same-way speech. I wouldn't blame her. She probably had her eyes set on another guy. Maybe I guy like Mike Newton. I don't know what the girls see in him, but apparently it's a whole hell of a lot. He just seemed like an annoying chipmunk to me.

"That's perfect." She said honestly.

I shook my head. Had I heard her right? "What?"

"That's perfect because I've been hoping you were talking about me." She dropped her hand from my face. She held one of my hands with two of her own. "I loved you like a brother when we were little, but somehow, all of that changed. I'm not sure when it did, but I'm glad it did." She brought my hand up and kissed the back of it. She then placed my hand over her heart. It was racing and so was mine. This was the first time I had ever touched her like this. It sent a jolt of excitement through me.

The feeling was mutual.

"I've loved you since we were kids. And I'm sorry that I was being distant today. I just thought you wouldn't want me like that. I mean, you could have any guy in the world and you chose me. Why is that?" This was a question I had been asking myself for a while.

Bella scoffed. "What do you mean, '_any guy in the world_'?"

"Trust me, your name gets thrown around a lot in the guys locker room. But don't worry; I make sure they respect you." There was no way in hell that I was going to let any guy, no matter who it was, talk inappropriately about my Bella.

"Well, that's flattering."She giggled. I smiled

Bella and I spent the rest of the afternoon together. She fell asleep on the couch. I put the afghan over her to keep her warm. I loved taking care of my Bella. And that's what she was; _my Bella_.

Charlie came home around five. I told him that I had come over to check on Bella and that she's fallen asleep on the couch. He said he was much obliged. I kissed Bella's forehead and went on my way home.

The drive home was a blur. I couldn't stop replaying the afternoon's happenings in my head. Then I realized something. Bella and I hadn't really talked about us becoming and _us_. Was she my girlfriend now? Ugh! Now I was even more confused!

"Where have you been, Eddie boy?" My mother said when I walked in the door. I hated it when she used that nickname.

"I went over to Bella's after school to check on her. She left after lunch." I explained. I was still lost in my thoughts and my mother noticed.

"All right, what's on your mind?" She sat down at the little table in the corner of the kitchen. I sat down, too.

"Well, I sort of told Bella that I love her and she said she feels the same way. But, the problem is, I'm not sure where we're going from here. We never really talked about _us_." I didn't usually have these kinds of talks…with anyone. I was more of a…loner, I guess it would be called.

"Then talk to her about it." Esme said.

"It's not that simple."

"Oh, I think it is. What's the worst she can do? She's not going to bite, I promise." Esme laughed. That made me relax a little.

"I guess you're right. I'll call her later and see if she's feeling any better. Night, Mom." I kissed her cheek and headed upstairs. I closed the door of my room and put on some music. It was time to relax.

I messed around on the computer and went through my closet to pass the time. To my surprise, my closet held a lot of stuff from my childhood. Some of those things were rather embarrassing. Like the framed picture of me as a baby laying on a blanket in the living room…butt naked.

Finally, the clock said 8:45pm. I thought that would be a reasonable time to call Bella. If she didn't pick, then she was probably still sleeping and I'd talk to her tomorrow. I picked up my phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded hoarse. I hoped she wasn't getting worse.

~~~Bella's house: Bella's point of view~~~

"Hello?" I answered though I already knew who it was. Of course Edward would call later than what I wanted him to. I wanted him to call because I had to ask him where this put us in our relationship.

"Hey, Bella. It's me." Edward said. He sounded nervous. What could've possibly made him nervous? "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, a little." Of course I'm feeling better now that you finally called. "I'm glad you called. I have a question for you." It was now or never.

"Really? I called because _I _had a question for _you_." He chuckled. "You first."

"Okay," I took a deep breath. "Where are we? In our relationship, I mean."

Edward let out a loud laugh. I had to hold the phone away from my ear because he was being so loud. "Edward Anthony Cullen! Why are you laughing at me?" I demanded. I knew he had more class than that.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. It's just that, that's what I was calling to ask you about. I have no clue what our relationship status is."

I sighed. "What do you want it to be?"

"I want to love you." Was his honest answer. "I want to drive to school with you in the passenger seat. I want all the guys that have had their eye on you to eat their hearts out. I want to walk hand and hand with you through all the tough times. I want to be there when you cry and when you smile. I want there to be an us."

Unpredictably, I found myself tearing up. I had found the sweetest, kindest man on the planet and I was about to call him mine. "There is now an us."

**So, what do you think? Good? Bad? So horrible that I should delete the story and quit writing? Tell me what you think. The reviews keep the story going!**

**~Kelli(jellyjo2014)~**


	4. MrX

Chapter 5: Mr. X

~~~The Wednesday before graduation: Bella's point of view~~~

Edward and I had been dating for over a week and all was well. Graduation was in two days on Friday night. Today was rehearsal.

"I'm heading out, Dad." I shouted to Charlie as I grabbed the keys to my truck from the hook by the door.

"Now hold on a minute," He said as he got up off the couch and came to the door. "So what all is going on tonight?"

I sighed. I'd gone over this several times already. I was already late and I didn't have time to explain it again, but I was going to anyway. "Rehearsal ends at eight-thirty, and then I'm going out to eat with Edward and his cousin. I'll be home around eleven-thirty maybe."

"All right, have fun. I want you home by midnight."

"Okay. Bye, Dad." I left the house and got into my truck. I turned the key in the ignition and it roared to life. As I drove toward school I listened to a random CD that Edward had left in my truck. I'd never heard of the band, but I liked their music.

"There you are." Emmett said as I walked into the gymnasium. "Late much?"

I looked at my cell phone. It read seven o'clock. "Oops. Sorry." I quickly put my stuff down on the floor beside everyone else's and went to join the group on the stage. I was forced to stand up with the rest of the Ss. Edward was with the Cs. He glanced up at me and winked. I smiled.

"All right." Ms. Cope called us to attention. "Now that we're all here, we can begin the rehearsal." She walked over to the podium on the opposite side of the stage from us. "I'm going to call your name, first, middle, and last. You're going to go up to Mr. Banner and he will hand you your diploma. Remember, grab the diploma with your right hand and shake Mr. Banner's hand with your left. Got that?"

We all nodded. The rehearsal went quickly and without incident. Unless you count me tripping over my own feet and falling off the stage an incident. Emmett had fun with that one. I won't be able to live it down. Of course, Edward helped me up and made sure I was okay.

It was now eight-forty-five and I was following Edward to a restaurant called The Bloated Toad. Why they named it that is beyond me. We were going to have dinner with his cousin Alice, also known as my best friend. She lived in Sacramento. This was the first time she'd been down in almost five months. I missed her a lot.

We arrived at the restaurant. I walked in with Edward and we quickly spotted Alice. She was about four feet eight inches and had short, spiky black hair. She was wearing what looked like her entire closet thrown into one outfit, but it looked great on her. Once she spotted us, she got up and ran at me.

"Bella!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around me. "I missed you _so_ much!"

I was starting to have trouble breathing. Alice's grasp was cutting off my air supply. "I… missed… you… too, Alice. Now…let go." I managed to say between gasps of air.

She quickly let go. "Oh sorry." She grabbed a hold of my hand and led me to her table. There was a man sitting with her. He was tall with curly, golden-blonde hair. He looked rather serious, like the kind of guy that is usually the sober one in the bunch.

"Who's your friend, Alice?" Edward asked as we sat down; me and Edward on one side and Alice and Mr. X on the other. Apparently he didn't know who the strange man was either.

"This is Jasper Hale." Alice said as she snuggled up closer to him. "He's been my boyfriend for the past two and a half months."

"Hello, there." Jasper said in a thick southern accent. He seemed nice enough.

"Hi, I don't know if Alice has told you about me, but I'm her cousin, Edward Cullen." He held out his hand and shook Jasper's. Edward then put his arm around my shoulders. "And this is Bella Swan, my girlfriend for the past week." He said the last part both mockingly and smugly.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice exclaimed. "You two _finally_ got together?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I asked as a rhetorical question. Alice answered anyway.

"Because it was inevitable. You two were made for each other; there's no doubt about that." She was about to say more, but the waitress came.

~~~Later, after dinner: Edward's point of view~~~  
Bella and I had been having fun telling Jasper about all the funny stuff Alice had done in her past and having a good time with it to. Alice would only then return the favor and reveal something embarrassing about one of us…and occasionally the both of us.

It was now Alice's turn to harass Bella and I. "Ooh!" She exclaimed. "I have to show you something, Jasper." She dug around in her purse until she found a wallet-sized photo album.

Oh no.

"Edward's mom, my Aunt Esme, gave this to me last time I was down here. It's a picture of Edward and Bella when they were in first grade. It was Valentine's Day." Alice smiled evilly at me. I knew exactly what picture she was showing him. I had given Bella a box of conversation hearts. She had then leaned over and kissed my cheek. I had a holy-crap-she-didn't-reject-me look on my face.

Jasper laughed. "Well, that's sweet."

I snatched the picture out of his hands and glared at Alice.

"Now wait a second. I haven't seen this famous picture. And I think I have a right to, as I am in it." Bella said.

I sighed and handed the picture over to hear. She giggled. I then leaned over to her and kissed her cheek. "Now it's my turn." I pulled out my cell phone and snapped a picture of me kissing her cheek.

"Edward, stop it!" She was a terrible liar. I could tell that she liked me giving her attention.

"Mmm…I don't think that's going to happen." I kissed her cheek again and started moving toward her mouth. "Ouch!" Someone kicked me under the table. I looked over to see that Alice was shooting me death glares. "Fine, I guess Bella and I will go elsewhere."

"No, Edward." Bella said, blushing a deep crimson. She lightly pushed me away from her. "Sorry Alice, Jasper. Edward and I were being rude." Bella looked down at her watch. "Oh, but honestly I have to get going. I'm supposed to be home in fifteen minutes."

A little sad face popped up in my head. My Bella was leaving. She got up, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her down to me. "I'll be at your house in a little bit. Just trust me." I whispered into her ear.

She gave me a whatever-you-say-Edward look and left.

A little while later, I used the excuse of my mother sending me a text that told me to come home as my escape to Bella. I said my goodbyes and left.

I drove to Bella house. Luckily my car was quiet or this would never have worked.

~~~Inside Bella's room: Bella's point of view~~~

I had been home for about twenty minutes, pacing in my room. What in the world was Edward talking about? How did he plan to get passed my father?

I was so lost in my thoughts that I jumped when there was a light _tink, tink_ sound on my bedroom window. I ran to the window and saw Edward on the ground throwing pebbles. He waved at me. I opened the window.

"Edward!" I whisper shouted.

"Hold on a second." He went to the tree that was beside the window and grabbed on to the highest branch he could manage. I could see his muscles at work as he pulled himself onto a higher branch. The thin, grey t-shirt he was wearing really showed his amazing physique.

"Move, Bella." Edward said in a strained voice. I hadn't even realized that he's climbed to the branch directly across my bedroom window. I quickly got out of his way as he climbed through the window. He tripped over his own feet and fell onto the floor with a loud bang.

I heard Charlie clambering up the stairs.

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed. "Edward, hide in my closet for just a second." I ordered.

"What?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Just do it!" He hid in my closet and closed the door as much as the tiny space would allow. Charlie banged on my bedroom door.

"Bella?" He said through the door.

"Yeah, Dad?"

Charlie opened the door and peeked his head in. "What was that noise?"

"Oh, I accidentally knocked some books of the book shelf." I lied.

Charlie obviously didn't believe me, but what argument did he have? "Okay." He closed the door and headed back downstairs.

Once I was sure Charlie was gone, I went to get Edward. "Sorry about that. I didn't want him to see you. He'd have a heart attack." I said to Edward as he stepped out of the closet.

"That's okay." He walked passed me and lounged out on my bed. For some reason, even before we were dating, Edward had always liked to lounge out on my bed. This time, I had an excuse to join him.

I crawled up onto the bed beside him. He carefully put his arms around me. "Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Won't your parents be worried if you're late coming home tonight?"  
"No, I already told them that I was staying out late. They trust me." I'd noticed that. His parents were very trusting. Charlie, however, wasn't like them. I guess that all stemmed from when he was a teenager and how he married my mother, Renée, right out of high school. They produced me only a year later.

"Oh, okay." I said. Edward and I laid there together for a while. We didn't say anything, but I had a feeling he was thinking the same things I was.

We hadn't kissed yet. Like a real kiss. We hadn't even used the L-word and I was going to let him make that leap, not me.

"Bella?" Edward asked, nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Can…" He hesitated for a moment. "Can I kiss you?"

I turned my head up to look at him. "I hope you know that you don't have to ask." We both smiled.

Edward placed his palm on the side of my face and caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. Unwillingly, I turned my face into his touch and kissed his hand. He then lifted my chin and brought his face inches from mine. My pulse was racing and I felt like my whole body had turned to jelly. How was it that he could make me feel that way? None of my other boyfriends had been able to make me feel like I was flying…then again I had, had only one other boyfriend and he had been a mistake.

The past didn't matter the only thing right now as me and Edward.

Our lips connected and it felt like one of those old movies where the classical music starts playing really loud. I was in love with Edward Cullen…

**Wow, this chapter ended up a little longer than I expected. Please tell me what you think about it. If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions, please leave them in a review. Oh, and the graduation will be in the next chapter.**

**~Kelli(jellyjo2014)~**


	5. Mike

**I've gotten a review from **_**grace**_** saying that my reading is boring. I appreciate this review, **_**grace**_**. If anyone else feels this way about my writing, please tell me. I will try and liven it up a bit, but I will need some helpful suggestions from my reviewers.**

**I just wanted to let you know that I didn't know Emmett's middle name, so I put in something that I liked.**

Chapter 6

~~~Graduation night: Edward's point of view~~~

I was in my room standing in front of the floor length mirror in my dress pants trying to decide which shirt to wear. I knew that if Emmett was here with me, he'd call me a girl. But I didn't care.

"Edward?" Esme said as she peeked her head in the door. "Are you almost ready?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I took one more look at the shirts in my hands. In my left was a maroon polo shirt with a collar. In my right hand was a crisp and clean white button up shirt. I chose the maroon one because it was more comfortable to wear. I threw the shirt over my head and slipped my feet into my shoes. I followed my mother out to the car. They were driving separate from me because I was picking Bella up from her house.

I stopped in front of Bella's house. Charlie was the one who answered the door.

"Hello, Charlie." I said civilly. He nodded; Charlie hadn't really spoken to me since he found out I was dating his daughter. "Is Bella ready?"

He wandered off toward the living room. "She's upstairs."

"Thank you," I said as I headed upstairs to Bella's room. I opened the door and Bella was throwing shirt after shirt out of her closet. I didn't see her though. "Bella?"

"Edward!" She squeaked. "Don't come any further." I stopped mid-step. "Which shirt should I wear?" She threw two shirts at me; one was a vibrant shade of blue and the other was a soft pink.

"Err…" How was I supposed to know which one she wanted to wear? Was this one of those things that women did to men to see if they could pass their impossible standards? "The blue one?" I said as I threw both of them back to her.

"Okay," She came out of the closet into view wearing the blue shirt. "I'm ready to go." She picked up her purse and graduation gown and started for the door.

"Wait a second." I grabbed her arm and pulled her to my chest. "Why wouldn't you let me come any further into your room?"

She blushed. "Because I wasn't wearing a shirt." She wiggled free of my arms and walked downstairs. I followed.

"See you in a little bit, Dad." Bella called to Charlie as we passed the living room. Bella and I had to be there earlier, so Charlie was going to drive himself to the school in a little while.

I helped Bella into the passenger side of my car. She slipped her shoes off an leaned her seat back. "Maybe I'll get a little relaxation before we have to go on stage." She closed her eyes. I knew that being the center of attention made Bella feel uncomfortable. I got in to the driver seat and drove ever so slowly, as to prolong my solitude with Bella.

We eventually made it to the school. I parked the car, and then I noticed that Bella had fallen asleep.

"Bella…" I said. I tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Mmm…" She moaned. She turned her head toward my palm. "Mmm…Mike…" What? I knew Bella talked in her sleep; she'd done it for as long as I could remember. But, why had she said Mike's name? Was she dreaming about him? I was strangely jealous that she wasn't saying my name.

"Edward?" Bella said more alert now.

I pulled my hand from her face. "Err…We're here. You fell asleep." I didn't meet her eyes. Instead, I got out and gathered my graduation gown from the backseat. I felt strange around Bella now that I knew she had been dreaming about Mike Newton. I wouldn't be as threatened if it were someone like Eric. But it was _Mike Newton_; a guy that would probably be better suited for her than I am.

~~~Bella's point of view~~~

I was a little groggy from waking up so I wasn't really paying that much attention as I picked up my graduation gown and went inside. After walking around a bit, I began to wake up. That's when I noticed Edward wasn't anywhere to be seen. I spotted Emmett, though.

"Hey, Em. Have you seen Edward? He's disappeared." I tried to make my voice sound light.

"He said something about going to find his parents. I don't know where they are though." Emmett turned back to the girl he was talking to, whoever she was.

I left the gymnasium lobby and went into the main area where people were already beginning to find their seats. I saw my dad and waved to him. I was on a search for Carlisle and Esme. I eventually found them on the complete opposite side of the gym. I climbed the bleachers to them.

"Hi, Bella." Esme greeted me. "Congratulations on making it this far through school without losing your mind." She chuckled. I did too.

"I was actually looking for Edward. Emmett said he came to talk to you guys."

"No, I haven't seen Edward since he left to pick you up."

What? Where was he then? Was he avoiding me? I would have to track him down myself then. This wasn't like him. I said goodbye to Carlisle and Esme and went to find Edward.

Just as I spotted him by the water fountains in the lobby, Mr. Banner's voice came over the intercom: _"Can I please have all the seniors to the stage? All seniors to the stage."_

I silently cursed under my breath and dawned on my golden graduation robe. I joined the rest of the Ss.

I was being very impatient. I needed to talk to Edward and ask him what his problem was.

"Edward Anthony Cullen." Mrs. Cope called. Edward walked forward while everyone, including me, clapped our hands. He shook hands with Mr. Banner and received his diploma.

Next was Emmett. "Emmett Darwin McCarty." Emmett moseyed on up to Mr. Banner.

"Thank you, _Mrs._ Banner –" Everyone laughed at his obviously on purpose mistake. "Oops. I mean, Mr. Banner." Mr. Banner glared at him and shook his hand with more force than necessary. Emmett returned to his seat.

I was really anxious to talk to Edward. He was only sitting in the first row, two people over from me. I wonder…

"Psst!" I whispered. It got his attention.

"What?" He mouthed.

"Are you okay?" I mouthed back.

He nodded his head and quickly looked away from me. I knew he wasn't telling me something, but what it was, I was not sure.

I didn't realize I was supposed to be nervous today until the called my name.

"Isabella Marie Swan." Mrs. Cope announced. My pulse started racing and my palms were sweaty. As I passed him, Edward reached out and grabbed my hand. He gave it a reassuring squeeze. At least I knew he wasn't_ completely_ avoiding me. I smiled at him and went to receive my diploma.

"Congratulations, Miss Swan." Mr. Banner said as I shook his hand. We paused so parents and a man from the local newspaper could snap pictures. "It was a pleasure being your teacher."

"Thank you, Mr. Banner." I said as I made my way back to my seat.

The rest of the night passed quickly, and I hadn't fallen off the stage like I'd done at rehersal.

After shaking about a million hands and taking even more pictures, I climbed into the car with Edward. We were going to meet his parents, Emmett and his parents, Charlie, and Alice and Jasper at Martino's in Port Angeles. Martino's was a buffet style restaurant that served every food imaginable. I expected it would be rather busy on graduation night.

We had been on the road for ten minutes and Edward still hadn't said anything to me. He wouldn't even look at me. I finally got fed up. "Edward, what is your problem?" I demanded. He was starting to make me angry.

"It's…well, nothing. Never mind." His jaw set and he stared at the road.

"Just tell me, please?" I begged. Great! I had resorted to begging.

"If you must know: When you were sleeping, you started talking." I knew I did this and I was immediately embarrassed. What had I said that had upset him this badly?

"What did I say?"

He sighed. "You said Mike Newton's name."

**How will Bella respond? No one – except for me – knows. Please review!**

**~Kelli(jellyjo2014)~**


	6. The Wrong Thing To Say

**I'm back! Didga miss me? I know it's been a while since I updated and I'm sorry for the delay.**

Chapter 6: The Wrong Thing To Say

~~~Bella's point of view~~~

_He sighed. "You said Mike Newton's name."_

What? Mike Newton? I couldn't recall ever dreaming about him. Then again, I hardly remember any of my dreams, unless they're the horrible nightmare kind, then they're committed to memory.

"Edward, I honestly have no clue what you're talking about. I don't remember dreaming about Mike Newton." I said, wholeheartedly.

He just rolled his eyes. "Then why else would you say his name?" He seemed annoyed. I noticed his grip on the steering wheel tighten. Edward had never even had a parking ticket, so I didn't think he would get distracted from the road and crash.

"I don't know. Maybe I was dreaming about killing him or maybe both of you were in my dream and I was choosing you over him. Hell, Edward! Anything could've happened." Edward was blowing this way out of proportion…or maybe I was….

"I know but the way you said it was all…dreamy like!" He glared straight ahead.

"Edward, this is ridiculous! It was a _dream_." I emphasized the word dream very strongly.

He just went into his 'shut-down mode'. It was a mode he went in when he was angry or annoyed. He wouldn't talk to whoever he was mad at – which in this case was me – for at least an hour. I instantly felt bad. I was the one that had yelled first. I opened my mouth to apologize but he held up his hand.

"Just let me be angry, Bella." He didn't look at me. I opened my mouth to argue again, and to tell him he was being a jerk, when I saw the bright headlights come around the narrow corner.

The next few seconds happened too fast. Edward threw his right arm over me and hit the brakes. I flew forward as far as Edward's arm and the seatbelt would let me. Then the big tanker truck made impact. Edward's side of the car was crushed…along with him. I saw the first drop of blood ooze from his head and I went unconscious.

~*~*~*~*~*~

~~~The car crash: Edward's point of view~~~

I threw my arm across Bella's waist in some attempt to shield her from hitting the dashboard. The tanker truck hit its brakes, but something that big can't stop that quickly. It slid and kept sliding until it made contact with the driver's side of my Volvo. Phf! These things were supposed to be the safest cars on the road! Apparently not!

I heard the crunching noises of metal and the sharp gasp that came from Bella as she lurched forward. I used all my strength to hold her back. I felt the nose of the tanker truck bust through the window and some of the car's metal and hit my head. I could feel the warm blood as it started to trail down my face. The only thing I could think about was how the last thing I'd told Bella as to basically shut-up. I tried to speak but I was in far too much pain to even open my eyes. Everything started to move and I was becoming confused and numb. The last thing I remembered was seeing my Bella's terrified face.

~~~A confused Bella's point of view~~~

I started to come out of the sea of darkness that had been my horrible home for God knows how long. A few hours? A day? A week? I needed some answers. So, I cautiously, and painfully, opened my eyes. I was in a bright room. The lights above me were blinding. I felt a throbbing in my head and my chest and side hurt really badly.

"Oh, Bella!" I heard someone exclaim. Whoever it was threw their arms around me. I heard sniffling, they had been crying.

I gasped in pain. I didn't know what was wrong, but it felt like my torso was turning inside out.

"Oh, my. I'm sorry, honey." I then realized that the person was my mother. I was happy see her. "How are you feeling? Do you need a nurse? I should go get your dad." Renée was everywhere at once. I took a chance and spoke.

"Mom? Please, just calm down." I took a deep, rigidity, painful breath. "Where's Edward?"

My mom looked down at her hands and quickly changed the subject. "You've been unconscious for four days, honey. You have three broken ribs and a concussion, but you're on your way to recovery. I've already taken care of all the paperwork and stuff and your dad did the police report. The truck driver has been given a fine and you can be out of here in a few more days." She smiled.

"Yeah, that's great. But where's Edward?" I was starting to get nervous. Where was my Edward? I needed him _now_.

Renée sat down on the edge of the hospital bed, careful not to touch the IVs – there were three of them – that were stuck into me. I didn't want to think about them though; I had a small phobia of needles.

"Bella, honey. Edward got hit in the head pretty hard. He's still unconscious. The doctors said there's a pretty good chance that he could slip into a coma…a permanent one." She looked at me warily.

It felt as if my heart was going to fall out my feet. My mother had just told me that my world might never, ever come back. I felt the first tear escape my eye and roll down my cheek.

**Cliffy!! So: Good? Bad? Should have a skunk waved in front of it? Please review! Oh, and I hadn't planned on making Edward and Bella crash the car, but I was writing this chapter and it sort of…happened. **

**~Kelli(jellyjo2014)~**


	7. Eleven Months

Chapter 7: Eleven Months

~~~The hospital: Bella's point of view~~~

It had been five days since the accident and I still hadn't seen Edward. The doctors and my parents wouldn't allow me to get out of my bed and go see him. I had asked a nurse and she said he was in the ICU. That meant he was all the way on the other side of the hospital and there was no way I'd be able to sneak out without getting caught.

I was at the end of my rope. I would see Edward today, _now_. I pressed the little call button on the remote by my bed. A few minutes later, a nurse came in.

"How are you feeling, hun?" She asked in a kind tone.

"Fine, I was just wondering if you could get my mother. I need to speak with her." My voice wasn't as raspy as it had been and the pills the doctor gave me for the pain was really working.

"Sure thing." She smiled and left the room. Renée appeared a little while later.

"What's the matter, honey?" She asked in a worried tone. She'd been a nervous wreck ever since I woke up. I knew it would do no use to tell her to calm down.

"Nothing." I tried to make my voice sound as strong and forceful as possible. "I want to see Edward, _now_." I demanded.

Renée gave me and apologetic look. "He's in pretty bad shape and I don't want you to see that."

I threw my head back on to the pillow. "I'm seventeen years old, Mother. I think I can choose if I want to see him or not. _And I do_." It came out a little sharper than I intended.

She thought over this for a moment, biting her lip all the while. That was a trait that had been passed onto me. She sighed, giving in. "Okay, let me go get a nurse." She left the room. I was smiling because I knew I'd get to see my Edward. But, the smile faded when I realized I didn't know how bad he'd been hurt.

The nurse and my mother helped me into a wheelchair. I was still in a little pain and winced every now and then. As my mother pushed me toward Edward's hospital room a bunch of different scenarios started playing in my head. What if his head is all bashed in? What if he's still bleeding? What if…. The list was endless.

My heart suffered a severe crack when I finally reached Edward's room. He was lying in his bed, flat on his back. There were lots of tubes and wires hooked up to him everywhere. I could see that his left leg and arm were in casts and there was a significant amount of stitches right below his hair line on the left of his face. I began to cry.

"M-Mom…" I mumbled. "Can I be alone with him for a minute?" Renée nodded and left the room. I rolled myself to his bed side and cautiously reached over and held his hand. My Edward, my baby, was lying here in terrible shape. I wanted to hug him and tell him I was sorry for getting angry. I wanted him to kiss me, to hold me. But, most of all, I wanted to tell him that _I love him_.

~~~An unconscious Edward's point of view~~~  
I felt as if I were in some far away land. I could hear someone crying, but I didn't know the who or why of it. I was in sort of a dizzy state but it didn't make me nauseous like normal dizziness did. I tried to recall anything that had happened. I remembered them life lighting me to the hospital and then there's a big blank.

I kept swimming in the unconsciousness, or what I thought was unconsciousness. Maybe I was wrong. I was confused. All I saw was white mixed with varying shades of blue and green. I didn't know where these colors came from; I just knew they were foreign. They made me tired and I slipped back into a deep slumber.

~~~Bella's point of view~~~

I sat there for what seemed like years. I didn't dare look up at the clock because that would mean taking my eyes away from my Edward.

"You're supposed to be the strong one. I can't do anything without you." I kissed the back of his hand lightly. "I love you," I whispered against his skin. The tears rolled down my cheeks and onto his pale skin. At the moment, he wasn't the fun loving boyfriend I had fallen in love with. Instead, he was a fragile, pale guy lying in a bed fighting for his life, and damned if I would ever let him lose.

I slowly drifted off to sleep at Edward's bedside. When I woke, I was back in my bed. Carlisle was at the foot of my bed looking at a chart. He was a doctor at the local hospital in Forks, Washington. Since he wasn't allowed to be Edward's doctor, he became mine instead.

"Good morning, Bella." He had a worried tone in his voice. "How are you feeling today?" He forced a smile and looked up at me.

"Ok. How's Edward doing?" I asked anxiously.

"Well…he woke up last night after you fell asleep." He seemed happy and bothered by this.

I for one was ecstatic. "What? He's awake?" I smiled the biggest smile I had ever produced. "Can I see him? How is he? How long will he be in the hospital?" The questions started pouring out of my mouth like word vomit. I felt the butterflies in my stomach. Everything else was pushed to the back of my mind. All I wanted to see was Edward and his gorgeous green eyes.

"Bella, there's something you should know before you go see him." Carlisle looked down at his hands and took a deep breath. "He has memory loss."

I bit my lip. Did I want to know how much he had forgotten? I had to ask. "What can he remember?" I tried to swallow the lump that was forming in my throat. My pulse was racing.

"He said the last thing he remembers is walking into Mr. Banner's classroom…eleven months ago." Carlisle's voice broke.

**Yes, it's another cliffy, I know. There's a surprise when it comes to what, or who, Edward remembers from eleven months ago. Please review!!**

**~Kelli(jellyjo2014)~**


	8. Blank

**Thanks for all of the amazing reviews!! I got more review on just the first few chapter of this story than I did on one of my stories that has been done since June. Thanks a billion-kazzilion-magmillion!!**

**Once I get to writing, I just can't stop…**

Chapter 8: Blank

_~~~A much disoriented Edward's point of view~~~_

"Edward?" I heard my mother say. My gosh! Couldn't she give me at least five more minutes before waking me up for school? I hardly remember yesterday. It seemed to go by in just a blur. The last thing I remembered was walking into Mr. Banner's boring classroom and seeing the date on the calendar. It said that there was only a day and a half left of my junior year. Then I'd be a senior.

"Edward…?" Esme said again. I slowly opened my eyes. The brightness was almost blinding. I also had a really bad headache and my left arm and leg were stiff. I tried to sit up, but wasn't able to because of the instant wave of nausea. What the hell?

I looked around and realized that I wasn't in my bedroom. I was in a hospital room. My heart rate sped up. Why was I here?

"Edward, honey, it's okay." Esme soothed me. She had obviously been crying. She reached out a hand and ran it through my hair. I lay back down.

"Mom?" I was surprised at how raspy and rough my voice was. I was starting to panic. How could I have gone from being perfectly fine and in school to being in – what I now realized – as casts? "Wh - …what happened to me?" I reached a hand up, noticing that there were IVs and tubes hooked to it through needles, and found the sore spot on my forehead. I felt stitches. What had happened that was bad enough for me to have stitches?

She scooted the chair she was sitting in a little closer to my bed. "You don't remember?" She looked very concerned.

"No." I said, frustrated and a little sharper than I intended. Would someone please just give me some damn answers?

"Edward…you and Bella were in a wreck…" Her voice trailed off. That wasn't a good sign.

Wait….What? Bella? My mind started racing. "Bella? Where is she? Is she alright? Please tell me mom! I need to know!" I demanded, fueling the headache I already had.

I don't know what it was, but I felt insanely protective over Bella. Even though I had a girlfriend, Jessica Stanley, who I had dearly loved since freshman year, I had loved Bella all my life…in my own way. I would never forgive myself if something happened to Bella. I assumed I had been driving, as that would be the gentlemanly thing to do.

"She's fine. She just suffered a concussion, three broken ribs, and some bruises. You got the worst of it." Her voice faltered. Just then, my father came into the room.

"Edward…"He sighed, relieved. Once he was done being my father, he became the concerned doctor. "Now I already talked to your doctor and he said that all your vitals are good. Your leg and arm will be out of the casts in six to seven weeks and the stitches can be taken care of in about two weeks." He hung his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm just sorry that this happened to you on your graduation night."

"Yeah, me to." I answered. Then thought about it for a minute. "Wait…What? Graduation? I'm only a junior." I pointed out to my parents.

They looked at each other, alarmed. "Edward, what exactly do you remember?" Carlisle said with a shaky voice.

"I remember sitting with Bella and Jessica and Emmett and some other people at lunch. We all went our separate ways after that. Bella went ahead of me to Biology. I told her I'd meet up with her in a minute." I looked away from my parents. I didn't want to admit this last part. "That's when I went behind the school with Jessica. We made out and then went to our classes." I knew I had to be blushing deep red.

My mother started crying again. She leaned into my father and cried on his shoulder.

"Will somebody _please_ tell me what the hell is going on?!" I demanded. This was beyond ridiculous. All I wanted was answers…

"What you described happened eleven months ago." Carlisle said, a silent tear streaking down his cheek.

My mind seemed to go on lockdown at that point. If that happened eleven months ago, then that meant I had already been through my senior year and graduated. I became very dizzy. This was all really confusing. "So…" I said, closing my eyes and pressing my palm to my forehead. "Where's Jessica?" I asked. Surly she would be worrying about me.

"That's another thing, Edward." Esme began. She came and sat on the bed resting her had on my shoulder. "You and Jessica broke up eight months ago. She moved away after that."

I don't think I could comprehend anything else. I spent a few second trying to wrap my head around all of this. My girlfriend of two and a half years was gone. I had graduated and been in a car accident with my best friend. What else was there? I felt nauseous again.

"There's one more thing." Carlisle said.

"What?" I scoffed. "What else cam there possibly be? I mean, I'm a single, brain damaged, high school graduate. And I didn't know any of this until ten minutes ago when you walked in here!" My head was throbbing.

"I think it's time you talked to Bella." Carlisle said leaving the room. Esme said she was going to get a nurse and left too.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember an inkling of what happened. Then I heard someone come into the room. I opened my eyes and Bella was standing at the foot of my bed, tear marks on her face. My heart broke to see her so unhappy.

**I just realized something; this scenario, Edward and Bella crashing on their graduation night and Edward having memory loss, it the exact same thing that happened to my cousin Evan and his girlfriend. **

**Anyway, please review!!**

**~Kelli(jellyjo2014)~**


	9. Secretly Hoping

**Ooh! I found someone BETTER than Rob Pattinson to play Edward Cullen. His name is Kyle Gallner. Check him out!!**

Chapter 9: Secretly Hoping

_~~~Bella's point of view~~~  
_ I walked – and in pain, the meds had stopped working and my ribs were hurting again – into Edward's room. He was lying on his bed slightly propped up on some pillows. His eyes were closed and he looked deep in thought. I was still crying silently. I walked to the foot of his bed. He opened his eyes and the relief of seeing his amazing green eyes about took my breath away.

"Hey," He said in a raspy voice.

I took a deep breath and blinked my eyes. Seeing him all bandaged up with stitches on his face broke my already damaged heart. "Hey." I said almost incoherently. With whatever composure I had left, I muttered, "So how are you feeling?"

He tried to shrug and winced. "A little sore…and confused." He made an I'm-too-overwhelmed-with-crap-right-now face. "How about you? Are you alright?" He sounded truly concerned. Maybe he hadn't forgotten all the time we spent together….

"I'm fine." I sat down in the chair beside his bed, careful not to disturb my recovering ribs. "Umm…so how much do you remember?" I had to know. Eleven months ago, Edward was dating the most popular person on the planet, Jessica Stanley, and I knew he loved her.

Edward said he remembered eating lunch and then going our separate ways before biology. He also explained why he was late. Hearing him tell me that he made out with another girl sent a strange wave of jealously through me. I shouldn't feel jealous. He probably forgot that we were dating and he probably doesn't feel the same way anymore.

"My dad said I needed to talk to you about one other thing I forgot. What is it?" He asked. His brow furrowed.

I broke down and cried. I rested my head in my hands and let the tears fall. Edward reached over and soothingly rubbed my back. I just had to suck it up. I didn't have any right to be crying or to be sad. _I_ wasn't the one with memory loss. Edward was. _I_ wasn't the one all confused. Edward was. _I _wasn't the one who had just been told that my girlfriend had broken up with me and moved away. Edward was.

Once I was able to speak, Edward asked, "Bella, please tell me…"

"Carlisle thinks that you need to know that you and I had been dating for the past two weeks." I covered my face with my hands.

Edward opened his mouth to say something. _Here it comes_, I thought to myself, _I'm about to be told that he doesn't like me in that way._

_~~~Edward's point of view~~~  
_ "Carlisle thinks that you need to know that you and I had been dating for the past two weeks." Bella covered her face with her hands.

There was a pause before I said anything. "Thank God." I said. I watched as Bella's head shot up and she looked at me confused.

"What?" She said, furrowing her brow. She was so cute.

"What I mean is I'm glad you and I were – " I took the chance. "_are_ dating." Why stop there? "Yes, I love…_loved _Jessica, but I only loved certain things about her. You…I love_ all_ of you. There isn't a single thing about you I'd change." Man, trying to talk to Bella in a way that wasn't confusing was really hard. I was even confusing myself even more.

Bella still looked bewildered. "Really?" She looked at me as though I'd grown six legs and a ferret.

I tried to sit up more, but wasn't able to due to the pain. Instead, I reached out my good arm and took her hand. I pulled her onto the bed next to me. "Really." I said. "I've felt that way ever since I met you." I cautiously kissed her cheek. Was that acceptable? Apparently so because Bella turned her head and smiled at me before lightly cupping my face in her hands and deepening the kiss. For some reason, and I have no idea why, the word _touchdown!_ came to mind.

When we pulled away from each other, Bella blushed and so did I. "So…um, what else did I miss?" I asked.

"Well, the only thing I can think of is your graduation, pizza at my place, and Alice's new boyfriend. That's pretty much it." Bella said, still smiling. Was she really that afraid that I would reject her? I may have forgotten that I had been dating Bella, but my feelings have always been pure and whole. I loved her, but I didn't know if she was ready to hear that or not. Why not try my luck?

Then I remembered what she said. "What? Alice's new boyfriend?" I couldn't imagine the guy worthy of my cousin.

"Yeah, he's really nice. We both met him when we went out to eat after graduation rehearsals. You liked him well enough and I did too. His name is Jasper Hale. He really does love her, Edward."

I sighed, relieved. He just better know to keep his hands to himself without Alice's permission or he will have to face the wrath of me.

Bella and I sat there for a few more moments before a nurse and doctor came in to check up on me. Today had been quite a ride. Bella went back to her room. Before she left she told me that she'd been discharged and couldn't wait until I was too.

**Okay so I think this chapter sucks. It's really hard to write a person who has amnesia and then have another person try and explain everything to him. Anyway, I'm even confusing myself. Please review!!**

**~Kelli(jellyjo2014)~**


	10. Back On Track

**Okay, I had to take an involuntary break from writing. But, I'm back now. Yay! This chapter was fun to write…kinda. Anyway, please review! Oh, and while writing this chapter I was listening to the song Worst Day Ever by Simple Plan. They're awesome! Check 'em out!**

Chapter 10: Back on Track

_~Edward's point of view~_

Today was Friday, July fourth; exactly one month after the accident. Bella had been helping me remember graduation – showing me pictures and videos of the ceremony – and I was starting to get bits and pieces of my memory back. When I did remember something, it would be like a bomb went off in my head. The only thing I could do was stop, breathe, and think. So far, the only things I remembered were rehearsals – winking at Bella and her being late – and meeting Jasper. Everything else was a blur and felt as if what people told me happened actually didn't.

It was nine-thirty in the evening and I was on my way to the local park in Forks to meet up with Bella, her dad, and Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie. We were all going to shoot off fireworks by the Queets River, as we did every Fourth of July. My parents were going to Seattle to watch the fireworks and the parade there.

I spotted Charlie's police cruiser and parked behind it. I got out – got my bag of fireworks out of the trunk – and proceeded to walk to where I saw Bella. She was standing by the large oak tree, staring up into the sky. It was curious because there weren't any fireworks set off yet.

I set my bag down at the picnic table where Charlie, Emmett, and Rose were sitting, talking. I said hello and then walked over to where Bella stood. I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, rested my chin on her shoulder, and whispered into her ear. "What're you looking at?"

She placed her hands on mine that were wrapped around her waist. "The stars. Aren't they beautiful?" She continued to stare.

I turned her around to face me. Our lips were only inches apart. "Not with you here in comparison."

_~A dazzled Bella's point of view~_

He turned me around in his arms to face him. "Not with you here in comparison." His warm breath hit my face. I became lost in his eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of green I had ever seen. "Bella?" He asked, pulling me out of my revere.

"Yes, Edward?" I blushed. I felt so embarrassed when he caught me admiring his features. Maybe that was because I did so almost every twelve seconds.

He chuckled. "Never mind. Come on, it's time to set off the fireworks." He smiled that perfectly imperfect smile of his and took my hand. We walked back to the picnic table where everyone else was sitting and talking. About what, I wasn't sure.

All of a sudden, Edward stood completely still with his eyes closed. If I hadn't known better I would've sworn he was a statue. His grip on my hand tightened.

"Edward?" I said worriedly. He was beginning to scare me. He just kept standing there, us all watching him. "Edward…" I said a little more frantic. "What is it?" I removed my hand from his. As soon as our contact was broken his eyes shot open. He looked straight into my eyes.

"I…I remember all of it." He said in a shaky whisper.

I was confused. And apparently so was everyone else. "All of what?" Charlie asked.

Edward took my hand again and kissed the back of it. He never took his eyes off mine. "Everything…up until now I mean. The accident, graduation, all of it." He looked to everyone and back to me. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "And I remember kissing you for the first time." I couldn't help but blush. Edward chuckled and hugged me close.

"Well…" Emmett said, "Now that we're all back on track, let's set off some fireworks!"

And that's how the rest of the night went. Exploding colors in the sky.

_~Later: Bella and Edward~_

As soon as the fireworks were over, Edward and I went to go tell his parents the good news. Even though we woke them up at midnight, they were happy that Edward remembered.

It was around 1am. Edward and I were sitting on the couch – both not tired – watching movies. He was sitting on one end of the couch and I was on the other with my feet in his lap. I was pretty cozy.

"Bella?" Edward said.

"Hmm?" I acknowledged.

"What Mike were you talking about?" He asked hesitantly.

At first I didn't know what he was talking about. Then I remembered;

_We had been on the road for ten minutes and Edward still hadn't said anything to me. He wouldn't even look at me. I finally got fed up. "Edward, what is your problem?" I demanded. He was starting to make me angry._

"_It's…well, nothing. Never mind." His jaw set and he stared at the road._

"_Just tell me, please?" I begged. Great! I had resorted to begging._

"_If you must know: When you were sleeping, you started talking." I knew I did this and I was immediately embarrassed. What had I said that had upset him this badly?_

"_What did I say?"_

_He sighed. "You said Mike Newton's name."_

"Bella?"

"I really don't know. I don't remember anything about my dream. But…I'm sorry that I caused the wreck. If I hadn't argued my point then you wouldn't've lost your focus. I'm sorry." I said. I pulled my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Now there was definite space between us. Maybe he was still angry with me.

"Bella, love," He said. My heart leapt. Hearing him call me love was like an electric shock. I liked it. "Don't apologize. I shouldn't've gotten mad. I mean, it was just a dream. You could've been talking about anyone. Besides, I was the one driving and I should've been paying more attention. I'm the one who is sorry." He hung his head.

I scooted closer to him and let my head rest on his shoulder. I laughed. "So this is what we're gonna do? We're gonna play the 'I'm more sorry' game?"

He laughed too. "I guess that's where we're at right now."

"Okay, but for now. Can you just be my boyfriend and forget all the bad stuff?" I asked. That wasn't like me. I was being more brave than I usually was.

Edward smiled smugly. "Oh I think that can be arranged."

And we continued to make out like teenagers – which we basically were.

**Okay…This chapter wasn't exactly perfect. Please review!!!**

**Oh, and I think I'm going to skip a few months in the next chapter. If I don't things are going to move really slowly…not to mention I'll get writers block.**

**REVIEW!!!**

**~Kelli(jellyjo2014)**


	11. Lil' Bub

**I got this chapter out a lot quicker than I thought. Thanks for the reviews I got on the last chapter.**

**OH MY GOSH!!! I am So stupid!!! I just realized that Edward's Volvo got smashed up! How could he have had it in the last chapter??!!! I'm Really sorry!!! Let's just say that he got a new one… **

Chapter 11: Lil' Bub

_~Bella's point of view~_

It was now September. I had to explain to Edward our college conditions. Even though he remembered most of the past eleven months he still forgets things from time to time. The doctors said it would be this way for the rest of his life.

I told him that we both had been accepted to Washington State and would begin school on the fourteenth of this month.

"What am I majoring in again?" He asked hesitantly.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and told him that he wanted to be a doctor, just like his dad. I also told him that I was majoring in journalism. He looked at me funny.

"Why journalism? You never liked writing." Hearing this almost made me cry. I told him that since the beginning of our senior year, I had been working on a book and wanted to become a writer for a newspaper in the beginning and work my way up. He'd forgotten this.

"Wow," He covered his face with his hands and then looked me dead in the eye. "I'm sorry. Will you at least tell me what it's about?"

I blushed. I couldn't tell him what my story was about. Not yet. "I'm not going to tell you. You'll just have to wait until it's in print." I smiled smugly and kissed him.

_~September 13__th__: Bella's birthday, Edward's point of view~_

Today is Bella's birthday. And I think she forgot. She's been engulfed in college preparations and many other things. I feel bad because I am part of what's making her so stressed lately. I keep forgetting things and she has to remind me. I feel terrible and like an idiot. So, today I'm giving her one of the few things that I actually can give her: A birthday lunch at our spot.

Our spot was a special place in the woods near my house. We found it when we were about ten. We never told anyone about it and ever since it has been 'our spot'.

_~A stressed out Bella's point of view~_

On my way home from my part-time job at Newton's outdoor store, in my old well used truck, I stopped at the post office and mailed the last of Edward and I's admittance papers. After that, I went to the store to pick up some groceries. Then it was time to head home and cook supper for Charlie. I wasn't sure what he'd do after I left for college.

Edward and I were leaving for college tonight. We weren't able to get dorms close to each other, but that was okay. The only time we'd actually be in them would be to sleep and maybe for homework. I had that feeling that I was forgetting something.

I was busier than ever. And I felt bad for Edward. We hardly got to spend any time together anymore. I kept telling myself that after we get settled in at college, things will get better.

I pulled up outside Charlie's house. I was surprised because Emmett's Jeep was there along with Edward and Carlisle's cars. Charlie's cruiser was parked in its usual spot.

I parked my truck and gathered the groceries from the bed of the truck. Edward must've heard me pull up because he came outside.

"Let me help, babe." He took all but one bag from my hands. I could've easily carried them – they were only three bags – but I knew that arguing with Edward over politeness is a lost cause.

He carried the bags up the porch and I followed behind him. I was expecting him to open the door, but instead he stepped aside and took the bag out of my hands. This confused me. I just brushed it off as Edward being Edward and opened the door.

I was immediately bombarded by shouts of "Surprise!" from all around me. At first I had no idea what was going on. Then I saw the 'Happy Birthday, Bella' banner hanging above the archway to the dining room and felt like an idiot. I had forgotten my own birthday.

I noticed that everyone was there. Emmett and his girlfriend Rose, Alice and Jasper, Edward's parents, Charlie, and my longtime friend Jacob Black. I was thrilled to see everyone. The last time we were all together like this was at graduation. The only people missing were my other friend – whom I dearly missed – Seth, and Renée and Phil.

"Ohmigosh!" I exclaimed. The closest person to me was Emmett. I leaned my head on his chest. I tried to hide my blush. He wouldn't have it.

"Why, is my Little Baby Bella blushing?" He pretended to be astonished. I just blushed more at the nickname. It was one that Emmett made up when we were younger. He always used it because he knew it annoyed me. For short he would call me Lil' Bub.

Everyone laughed. I was then passed around the room getting happy birthdays from everyone. Today I was officially nineteen years old.

The rest of the afternoon was spent eating birthday cake and opening gifts. I got a t-shirt from Emmett that said "Feel free to pick on me. I'm a freshman in college." on the front and "Kick Me" on the back. I couldn't help but laugh. There would be no way in hell that I would ever be caught dead wearing that shirt.

I received a new laptop from Charlie and my mom, Esme and Carlisle bought a beautiful bracelet for me. I didn't even want to know the cost of it. I would go mad if I did know. Alice and Jasper gave me $500 in cash. I told them it was too much but they wouldn't take it back. They said it would be a head start on tuition. Before I could argue back, Edward took a hold of my hand.

"Come with me, Bella." Edward said. He looked to everyone else. They were all smiling.

"Hold on one second." I turned around to face everyone else. "You all know something that I don't."

Charlie crossed his arms over his chest. "I have no idea what you mean, Bells." He was still smiling.

I just sighed and followed Edward outside. We climbed into his Volvo and starting driving.

_~A nervous Edward's point of view~_

I started driving toward my house. I only had a few hours before we had to leave for the dorm. I didn't even want to think about the move-in nightmare that was still to come tonight.

I sped up a little. I wanted as much time with my Bella as possible.

"Edward, where are we going?" she asked me.

I smiled. "Just let me surprise you." I pleaded.

She pouted but I could tell that she loved it.

I had my present for her in my pocket. It felt like a heavy weight.

_~Bella's point of view~_

We ended up at Edward's house. It was about 4:30 in the afternoon and the sun was getting lower. I hoped he hadn't forgot that we had to leave for the dorms soon.

I got out of the car and started walking toward the house.

"Bella?" Edward said. I turned around. He was walking in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

He walked over to me and took my hand. "Just trust me and follow me." He smiled that amazing crooked smile that I loved. I let him lead me into the woods.

We walked for about ten minutes before I realized where we were headed. "Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we going to our spot?" I asked him.

He chuckled. "Yes." I smiled at my cleverness.

Eventually the small meadow appeared. I hadn't been here in almost three years. I missed this place so much and I didn't even realize it. I let go of Edward's hand and ran out into the open area. I stood in the pasture and closed my eyes. The smell of the flowers, the heat of the sun, and the sound of the trees in the wind was home to me. Its familiarity almost made me cry.

"Bella?" Edward said. I didn't open my eyes. I could hear the smile in his voice. He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He chuckled. "Bella, open your eyes. There's something I want to ask you."

I smiled and turned in his arms so he was holding me against his chest. "Yes, Edward?" I said. I was completely happy here.

Edward suddenly seemed very nervous. He hugged me and kissed my forehead. I looked up at him. I was full of curiosity and wonder.

My heart sped up and I gasped as Edward knelt down on one knee in front of me. He took both my hands in his and looked me straight in the eyes. "Look, I can guarantee there will be tough times. I guarantee that at some point, one or both of us is going to want to get out of this thing. But I also guarantee that if I don't ask you to be mine, I'll regret it the rest of my life. Because I know in my heart, that you're the only one for me."

My mouth was hanging open. I tried to comprehend what he was saying. I looked for words. "W-what are you saying?"

He stood up but kept my hands in his and our eyes locked. "Bella, love, I'm asking you to marry me."

**I had absolutely no clue that this was going to happen. I just started typing and that's what came out. Oh, and by the way, that proposal is the one from Run Away Bride. I love that movie.**

**Please review…it's what keeps the story going.**

**~Kelli(jellyjo2014)~**


	12. Walking and Waiting

**Ohmigosh! I've had a heck of a time getting this chapter uploaded. First off, my family is in the process of packing up our things and getting our home ready to sell. Second, I was precrastinating on even writing the chapter. Third, when the chapter was done - almost a week ago - I couldn't get the thing to upload! **

**Anyway...no more excuses. Time to read and enjoy...hopefully... :)**

**P.S. I'm SO sorry if this chapter has a bunch of spelling/grammar errors. I didn't have time to spell check it all. :(**

Chapter 12: Walking and Waiting

Previously: _"Bella, love, I'm asking you to marry me."_

_~A very nervous Edward's point of view~_

My hands were sweaty and shaking. I was sure that if I were to pull the sapphire ring for Bella from my pocket I would drop it. So, it would stay there for the time being.

I looked intently at Bella. Her mouth was hanging open and she was staring at me. Well, not really _at_ me...more _through _me. She was in deep thought.

It seemed like centuries while Bella thought it over. I began to second guess myself. Was she ready to take this step? Did she feel as strongly for me as I did for her? Was this meadow the right place to bring her? I felt pretty confident in myself but Bella's hesitation had me thinking.

When I refocused on Bella's face, there were tears in her eyes, one spilled over. I wiped it away with the tip of my finger. I couldn't tell if these were happy tears or not which made me tenser - if that were possible.

She looked down at our entwined hands and whispered something quickly. I didn't hear her.

"What was that, Bella?" I asked, leaning my head closer to her so I could hear.

She sniffled and looked up. Her eyes became locked on mine, more tears running down her face. "No." She said.

I stopped breathing.

_~Bella's point of view~_

Edward's face looked like someone had just punched him in the gut. It was pure pain and sadness. I hated that I made him feel that way, but it was for the better...I hoped.

I dropped his hand and turned to walk towards the woods. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to get away from him. Preferably quickly.

Edward was still staring at me when I reached the woods. I looked away and walked faster. I kept running in to trees and tripping over bushes because the heavy tears in my eyes inpaired my vision. I had a sufficient number of cuts and scrapes. But I didn't care. That pain was nothing compared to the internal battle I was having with my heart and head.

I walked in God knows what direction for about ten minutes. I found a large boulder and sat down on the ground behind it. I curled my knees to my chest and sobbed.

Edward didn't want me. He may think he does but he's lying to himself. Who would want a scrawny, cumsly, nerdy, brunette? He had Jessica, the blonde, sporty, coordinated girl. He'll forget about me and go find her. I don't deserve him. _This is just a fling, _I told myself,_ he'll get over it and move on._ But I knew I wouldn't. Edward was my everything. That's why I have to let him go. He deserves better.

After the tears - not the internal pain - subsided some, I got up off the ground and tried to look through the thick trees to find a road. We had driven Edward's Volvo so I would have to walk home. I wasn't about to share a car with him.

I pulled out my cell phone and typed a quick text message to Edward. I would at least tell him I was going home so he wouldn't think he had to wait for me.

**I'm sorry. I'll call you when I get to Charlie's. ~B**

I sent the text and began walking towards town.

_~Edward's point of view~_

I watched in shock as Bella disappeared into the woods. All I could do was stand there. My body wouldn't move. Bella's words kept running through my mind as if it were on a loop:

_No, no, no, no..._

And to each no I asked myself why. Was there something I had done? Did I make this step in our relationship too quickly? Did she not feel the same way about me? Did - God forbid - she love someone else? I hoped and prayed to any God out there that the answer to all those questions was no. But I could help but second guess myself.

I stood there for a while - I have no idea how long - thinking of Bella's words - or word, rather - and tried to put a meaning with it. My cell phone beeped signaling me to a text message.

It was from Bella. I didn't even realize I was crying until a tear escaped my eye when her picture popped up with the text message.

**I'm sorry. I'll call you when I get to Charlie's. ~B**

I had to reread the message three times because the little letters were blury from the tears in my eyes. I was supposed to be a strong man and never cry, but my heart was broken in a million different pieces. I had a right to tear up at least.

Then I wondered how Bella was getting to Charlie's. I had the keys to the Volvo. Oh no...she was going to walk the _fifteen miles_ back to Forks?! I quickly - or as quickly as possible - ran through the woods to my car. I wasn't about to let her walk home. Something could happen to her. But I wouldn't - couldn't - think about that.

Once I was in my car and pulling out of the driveway of my home, I texted a message to Bella with one hand:

**Where are you? I'm not going to let you walk home! ~E**

I drove slowly to Forks just incase she hadn't made it that far yet. She texted me back:

**It's okay. I'll be fine. But, just so you'll know I'm okay, I'm at Miller's barn. ~B**

I sighed she was closer to Forks than me, but not by much though. Miller's barn was exactly what it said it was, an old barn owned by a man named Niel Miller. Me, Bella, and a bunch of other people used to hang out there when we were younger. I sped up and found Bella walking on the side of the road just ahead of Miller's barn. I knew she could hear my car but she didn't look up. She just kept walking.

I drove up beside her at a crawl and rolled down the passenger side window. "Come on, Bella. Get in."

"No." She retorted stubbornly and kept on walking. She'd been using that word a lot lately.

I sighed. "Bella Swan, _please_ get in the car." I begged. I wanted to talk about this.

"Edward, no. Just let me walk home." She was still looking away from me. I could see the remnants of tears on her cheeks. It made my heart hurt to know that I was the one who put them there.

I stopped the car and got out. I caught up with Bella and stopped right in front of her. I put my hands on her shoulders to keep her from running away. She looked at the ground. "Edward _please_ leave me alone." It was barely a whisper.

"No!" I said a little sharper than I intended. "Not until you talk to me!"

Bella was silent for a moment. She sobbed and looked up at me. She pushed my hands off her shoulders and shouted, "I don't _want_ you!" She started walking towards Forks again.

* * *

**I don't think this is what you guys were expecting to happen.**

**AND DONT GET ANY REVIEWS THEY WILL NEVER BE TOGETHER!!! Mwahahaha (supposed to be and evil laugh)**

**~Kelli(jellyjo2014)**


	13. The Past

****-- First off, to an anonymus reviewer by the name of mimi.x asked a question. She asked what cc and cs are. I honestly don't understand what you mean. Sorry. Maybe you could tell me what chapter and where then I can answer your question.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!! 3 :D**

**Wow, so apparently the only thing I have to do to get reviews is threaten a permanent break-up. :) *grins evily***

**I have a very good idea where I want this story to go. You'll just have to wait and see!**

**Now, on with the insanity...**

Chapter 13: The Past

_~A month later. Bella's point of view~_

Edward and I had been in college for a little over a month now. I hadn't talked to him since my birthday. I couldn't avoid seeing him because we have our general education classes together. During those times, I would avoid all contact with him. When he would answer a question aloud to the class my heart would ache at the sound of his voice. Even though I had rid myself of all contact with him, he was still trying to contact me. He would text and call my cell phone. Charlie, Renee', Alice, and everyone else would tell me that he called them in an effort to get a hold of me. I wouldn't even respond. I was determined to make him forget about me.

So, today was like no other day. I woke up, gathered my English book and papers and proceeded to the big building. I walked slowly because I knew Edward would be there before me, as always. And, just like I expected, he was. He was sitting close to the back corner. I knew he was trying to make eye contact with me but I couldn't look at him. I was enough of a mess as it was! I had lost at least fifteen pounds and hadn't slept at all. I looked sort of like a danerously thin drug dealer. I had no idea why Edward had this big of an effect on me.

Class went by normally, and so did the rest of them. I wsa glad I was done with school for the week. I planned on going home for a wekk to visit Charlie. I hadn't been home since my birthday and it felt like years rather than a month.

"Bellsie!" Tanya exclaimed, using a nickname I completely detested, when I walked into our dorm room. She was sitting on her bed and there were two guys with her, one I recognized as James, a guy she was always with but wasn't dating.

"I'm just picking up some stuff, then I'm headed home." I said. I went to my bed and pulled out my duffelbag from underneath it. As I filled it with a week's worth of clothes from my closet and dresser, James came up behind me and put his hands on my hips.

"Why don't you just stay here with me, puddin'?" He said in a seductive tone.

I turned around and pushed him off me. "No thanks." I picked up my duffelbag, waved good bye to Tanya, and proceeded to my well used Pontiac (I had needed a better car than my truck when I moved to college).

I drove the seventy-five miles it took to get to Forks. When I finally arrived at Charlie's it was five-thirty at night. And when I saw whose silver Volvo was sitting in front of my father's house, I cursed under my breath.

_~A little bit pissed off, Edward's point of view~_

I was sitting with Charlie in his living room watching baseball and discussing college when I heard Bella pull up outside. I _had_ to talk to her. It had been a whole _month_ and she hadn't even glanced at me. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I could tell she wasn't getting enough sleep and she looked smaller, more fragile than she used to.

Bella's last words to me were engraved in my memory forever. _I don't want you._

Well, regardless if she wanted me or not, she was going to talk to me.

"Bella's home." Charlie said excitedly as he got up to open the door. I stood up,too. But, before Charlie could even get to the door, it flew open and Bella practically ran up the stairs and closed herself in her old bedroom. Charlie looked baffaled, but I wasn't surprised. I knew Bella didn't want to talk to me. She'd been avoiding me for a month and I just happen to show up at her house the day she comes home.

Truth be told, I just wanted to make sure she was happy and healthy. And I knew she wasn't healthy. I had no clue if she had met another guy and was happy with him. Hopefully she was happy. That's all I wanted.

"I'll deal with this, Charlie." I said to him. He nodded and went back to his football. I ran up the stairs two at a time. It seemed that I couldn't get to her fast enough. I pounded my fist on her door. I was a little annoyed with her. Why couldn't she just talk to me? "Bella, I am going to talk to you. It's your choice to let Charlie hear or not!" I shouted through the door. I could hear her crying inside. The sound of her sobs broke me. "Bella, love? Please let me in." I was on the verge of tears myself. I missed her so much that it was a struggle just to get up. I sometimes would just go off by myself so my friends wouldn't see me cry. I mean, have you ever seen two college guys cry about their feeling to each other? We're to macho for that.

That small click of the door opening pulled be from my thoughts. Bella's head peeked around the corner. She was looking at the floor and I could still hear her sniffling. It took all my strength not to pull her into my arms. This whole situation was making our lives miserable.

She finally looked up at me. A lump formed in my throat. She looked terrible. She was thin and pale. Her eyes weren't the sparks of life the were before. My restraint broke. I stepped forward in an attempt to hug her. She put her hands on my chest keeping me at bay. I stepped back remebering her last words to me. "I'm sorry, Bella." I whispered. She turned around and went back into her room. I followed her. She sat on her bed and I sat in the rocking chair in the corner.

"Bells, we have to talk about this." I said.

Then I heard her voice. "I know." But this wasn't the same voice. This voice was a dead monotone. The only emotions in it were pain and sadness.

I leaned forward with my elbows on my knees. "I have a few questions for you and I want you to answer honestly, alright?" Bella nodded.

_~Bella's point of view~_

_Why can't he just forget me and move on? It's what's best for him._ I kept telling myself mentally. I was prepared for Edward's questions and would answer them honestly. That would just get him out of here faster and back with his life.

Here came the first question. "Why did you say no?"

That one hurt. "I said no because if I married you, you would be making a mistake."

I watched as he thought about my answer. "Okay, next one: Why did you say you didn't want me?"

I picked up the pillow on the bed and hugged it to my body. "I said that because I was trying to get you to leave me and not want to come back." I buried my face in the pillow.

He opened his mouth to respond but quickly closed it. "Alright...last one: How do you see yourself?"

This one surprised me. Why would he want to know that? "Huh?"

"How do you see yourself?" He repeated. "Just answer honestly. You said you would."

I nodded. He was right. I vowed to answer honestly. I took a deep breath. "I see myself as inadequate. I'm a scrawny girl with annoying brown hair and boring brown eyes." I paused because the tears were threatening to escape. Once I thought I had it under control, I continued. "I'm pretty intelegant and am quite sensiable...according to me." A few tears escaped. I wiped them on the sleeve of my shirt.

"That's where you're wrong." Edward retorted. He suddenly stood up and began pacing the room. He looked irritated.

"What's the matter?" I asked following him with my eyes as he walked back and forth.

"Why do you see yourself that way? Don't you realize that you're beautiful? Don't you think that there are millions of men who would be more than willing to have you? Don't you realize that I get jealous everytime I see you with another guy no matter who it is?" He shot off the questions before I could answer them.

I didn't say anything. I just watched him. He stopped pacing and pinched the bridge of his nose. We were both silent.

"Edward...I don't know _how_ to see myself that way. I'm an average person. I'm too ordinary. I've been telling myself that you and me were just a phase and that you'd get over it...even if I didn't." I hid my face in the pillow again.

I felt Edward sit down on my bed but I didn't look up. It wasn't until he put his arm around my shoulders that I finally looked at him. His lips were only inches from mine. And those beautiful green eyes bore into mine.

"Bella, love," Edward said. "I don't know how to make you see that you're amazing. I need you to tell me what I can do." He kissed my forehead. "Please."

_~Edward's point of view~_

Bella turned her head and pressed her lips to my jaw. "Just promise me that if you ever grow bored with me, you will leave. You won't worry about what makes me happy. Please?"

I cupped her face with my hands. "Bella, I will never leave you and there's no way I can grow bored with you. You're perfect."

She blushed. "And stop complimenting me."

I chuckled. "Well you'll just have to get used to the compliments, love." I kissed her lightly on the lips.

We spent a while just sitting on her bed not saying a word. Eventually Charlie came up and knocked on the door. He said that he pizza he ordered was here and that we should come down and eat before it got cold.

As I walked downstairs with Bella's hand in mine, I couldn't help but smile. I was a relieved to know that she was mine again. But I was also scared about how our relationship would be from now on. We still had a lot of talking and explaining to do.

**This chapter ROYALLY SUCKED!!!!!**

**Leave a reivew please!!**

**~Kelli(jellyjo2014)**


	14. Complicated Bliss

**Okay, so I got yelled at by a certain reviewer (you know who you are) about not updating soon enough. Well, here's the update. I literally typed this in 30mins, so I'm sorry if it turns out bad. You have been warned! Plus some of my ideas for this chapter came from a reviewer. Thanks a million-kagillion-bagillion!!!! **

**Also, I'm starting another Eddie/Bellie fanfiction. It will be posted as soon as I finish up my other two fanfictions. **

****!!Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile!!****

Chapter 14: Complicated Bliss

_~Bella's point of view~_

Edward hinted, not as subtly as I think he would've liked, that I should try out therapy. He kept talking about this shrink he had gone to, to deal with the shock after the car accident. He said her name was Dr. Victoria Smith. I agreed to try but I didn't want anyone else except me and Edward knowing that I was going to a head doctor. They'd think I was crazy!....which, frankly, I knew I was.

And that's how we ended up in the car driving to Seattle on a cold November weekend. I stared out the window while Edward drove. I held his hand and was squeezing it for dear life. My stomach was still doing flips. I was so nervous.

Edward lifted my hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. "Everything will be fine." He assured me for what felt like the millionth time. You'd think that by now I'd start to believe him. But I didn't.

"What if I have some sort of metal disability and I have to be thrown in the nut house because they can't help me?" I said quickly.

Edward chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "Then I'd act mental too so I could be in the nut house with you."

He distracted me and I laughed. "Edward, you don't have to act mental...you're already crazy." I teased.

He leaned across the console and kissed the corner of my mouth. "Yeah, crazy for you." I blushed. Even though it was the cheesiest thing I'd ever heard, it was still nice to hear it.

We arrived at the shrink's office. Edward had to basically pull me from the car. I didn't want to go in there and have some stranger tell me about my life problems. She didn't know me!

We walked into the building. Edward signed me in and then we went to wait in the sitting room. Eventually a woman came out from a door next to the front desk. She spotted me and smiled. I knew right then that she was the shrink.

"Isabella Swan." She said as she held her hand out to me. I shook it. "I'm Vitoria Smith. Follow me." Edward held my hand as we walked down a hallway. We ended up in a room that looked sort of like a living room. It had a comfy looking couch with a matching arm chair in front of it. There was a book shelf full of book and a table with three chairs. The room was surprisingly inviting.

We all sat down and then she turned to Edward. Her look towards him was a little more flirtatious than I felt comfortable with. "Hello, Edward. I think I remember you." But the way she said it insinuated that she_ defiantly_ remembered him.

Out of the primal need to tell her that _he is mine_, I placed my hand on Edward's thigh a little higher than what would be considered polite for company. "How about we get on with this thing?" I suggested in a snappy tone. No one hits on the man of my dreams right in front of me like that.

I thought that this Victoria woman would stop flirting with Edward once she realized he was taken. That wasn't the case. Throughout the three hour session, she would find some way to touch Edward while talking to me about my past or pull him into a conversation that had nothing to do with him.

Eventually she told Edward that he needed to step out of the room for a minute so she could talk to me alone. But this 'alone time' was bogus! All she did was ask me questions about myself that I'd already answered. Then she told _me_ to step outside and send _Edward_ in! I thought that was a little ridiculous, but the quiet Bella told the bold Bella to shut the hell up and just go with what the doctor says. So, I did.

_~An amused Edward's point of view~_

My plan was working out exactly like I wanted it to. Bella was getting angry and almost on the verge of saying something to Victoria.

"Edward." I looked up and saw Bella coming out of the room. She looked annoyed. "She wants to talk to you." I got up and started toward the door. Before I could open the door Bella stopped me. She pressed her palm to my cheek. "I love you." She whispered. She kissed my lips quickly but with passion before taking a seat in the chair beside the door.

"I love you, too." I whispered to her before I walked into Dr. Smith's office. I sat down on the couch.

"So, Edward. How's our plan working?" Victoria asked.

I chuckled. "Very well. She's so jealous and angry that I'm afraid she's ready to hurt you."

We both laughed. "Well then I think it's time for our last stunt of the day and the you two can be on your way." She said as she got up. We both walked to the door. Victoria opened it and said to me, "I can't wait for next week's session, Edward." She touched my arm. "If you ever need anything, feel free to call me." She slipped a piece of paper in my jeans pocket. "That's my personal cell number." She finished off the stunt with a rather suggestive wink.

That's all it took.

Bella jumped up from her spot on the chair and was between me and Vitoria and in her face in a second. "What the hell? I may have issues but that does _not _give you the right to lay the charm on thick with my _finace_ right in front of me! I don't think there will be another session and I sure as hell am not paying for this one, bitch!" Bella grabbed my hand and started walking in the direction of the front door. I looked back at Victoria and mouth a 'thank you'. She just smiled.

Once we were in the car, somehow Bella driving and me in the passenger seat, we just sat in the parking lot for a while. She looked to me with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I don't know what came over me. I just couldn't help it. She was all over you and-" I cut her off.

"It's alright, Bella." I said as I leaned across the console and hugged her. She cried while hiding her face in my chest. I was planning on telling Bella about Victoria and I's experiment but I decided not to.

"How about I drive?" I suggested. She nodded and we got out of the car and traded places. Once we were back in I remembered what she had said earlier. "Bella?"

"Hmm?" She said while she played with my fingers.

"You referred to me as your fiance in there earlier." I watched as her face went red. "What does that mean?"

She bit her lip, some nervous tick she had that I found adorable. "Um...I was, um...thinking that, maybe, you know we could...um..." She was having trouble finding words. I knew what she wanted to say, but I wanted to hear her say them. It would boost her confidence.

"Bella, take a deep breath and just say it. Don't think about anything except talking." I told her. She did as I said.

"I still want to be with you. I mean, _with_ you as in marriage. And I want the rest of the big package too. I want a crazy life with you. I want to fall asleep curled up next to you. I want to love you with all my heart and never, ever have to think about you not wanting me." She didn't miss a beat. But the insecure Bella was still hiding and she began to chew on her lip again.

I reached up and smoothed out her worry-wrinkles on her forehead with my finger. She closed her eyes and leaned into my touch. "I want all of those things for you and I will do the best I can at making them happen. You'll never have to worry about me not wanting you. I have, do, and will always want you no matter what." I leaned toward her and kissed her face making sure I didn't touch her lips. I wanted her to go after what she wanted without fear.

And, just like a predicted, she put her hands on either side of my face holding me where she wanted me and kissed me forcefully on the lips. This was a passionate yet frenzied kiss. It seemed as if it went straight to my groin.

Before I knew it I was driving around Seattle looking for a good hotel. I found one, a pricey five star, and quickly booked us a room for the evening. Later, in the cozy hotel room, I made love to Bella the way she deserved....

*****

_~Bella's point of view~_

I woke up before Edward, and when I did I felt sore. But it was a blissful sore. I would gladly feel it all day.

I reached for my jeans, which had somehow managed to get under the bed, and got my cell phone out of my pocket. I looked at it and saw that it was 8:30am. Edward and I needed to get back to the dorms. I still had plenty of homework to do and I needed to get it submitted before 4pm so I could have the rest of the week off for Thanksgiving vacation.

I rolled over on the bed until I was facing Edward. He looked so cute as he slept with one arm under my neck and the other over his eyes. The blankets were pulled down just enough to see that sexy V-shape a guy's muscles make at the hips. Seeing it reminded me of the previous night's occurrences...I blushed but not because I was embarrassed that we had done it, but that Edward had seen all of me...and the fact that I had never done it before.

I traced Edward's facial features with the tip of my index finger. I knew he was awake when he smiled and kissed my palm as it passed over his lips. "Good morning." He said in a husky voice as he stretched his legs and arms out. He cuddled me to his chest. "I don't want to get up yet. Can we just stay in our own complicated bliss forever?" He asked.

I kissed his chest. "I wish we could, but I have to get some homework done and submitted before 4pm today or I won't be able to come back home for Thanksgiving."

He groaned. "Fine." He sounded like a little kid who was just told he couldn't have another cookie.

I climbed out of bed and gathered my clothes. Before I went into the bathroom I looked back at Edward who was staring at me in a very alluring way. I blushed again. But before I could forget what I was about to say, I said, "Thanks for taking me to that shrink. Even though she did 'put the moves on you' she still helped me with my confidence issues."

He smiled and winked at me. "Anytime, love." He put his arms behind his head and relaxed back on the bed, closing his eyes.

**I hope you liked it! I was having so much fun writing Edward and Victoria's parts!**

**Please REVIEW!!!!**

**~Kelli(jellyjo2014)**


	15. The Best Christmas Presents Ever

**Soo...I'm back. But I'm not really sure what else to write about. This chapter is mainly just a filler. **

**Now, I have a question for all of you. Would you rather Edward and Bella finish college before they get married or would you rather we just get the wedding over with? On the one hand, there could be some really... _interesting_ college stories if they do finish before the wedding. And on the other hand, it might be interesting to see how they deal with college and married life. It's your choice!!**

Chapter 15: The Best Christmas Presents Ever

_~Edward's point of view~_

Before I knew it, it was Christmas Eve. Tonight, after Bella and I's afternoon classes, we would be going to Charlie's house for a Christmas Eve dinner - provided by Seth's mother and Charlie's friend, Sue Clearwater - and gifts. Everyone would be there. Em, Rose, Alice, Jasper, my parents, and even Renee and Phil. There was another person coming but it would be a surprise for Bella.

Now, I was sitting in a desk listening to the professor drone on and on about the importance of perfection. _Yeah, if this guy was so worried about perfection then he'd get someone to make him a better toupe._ I listened to the clock tick and wishing that it would go faster. One, so I could see Bella. And two, so I could see her face when she saw the person who was coming to dinner tonight.

Finally, the lecture was over. Mr. Sampson wished us all a happy Christmas and I was on my way. I threw my books into my bag and ran to my car. I sped to Bella's dorm and ran up to the door.

I knocked and that James prick, who was supposed to be my roommate but spent the majority of his time at Bella's dorm, answered. "Well, hey Eddie. What can I do ya for?"

I rolled my eyes. "Where's Bel-"

"Right here." Bella said quickly as she slipped passed James and into my arms. She was carrying a large dufflebag.

Once we were in the car and one the road, I asked Bella "So, what's the dufflebag for?"

She shrugged. "I couldn't handle being around Tanya or James any more so I was going to stay with Charlie for the rest of Christmas break."

This confused me. Sue was staying in her room so that option was out. The couch was out too because Bella's surprise person was staying there. "All the beds in Charlie's house are taken." I pointed out to her. She nodded.

"I realized this, so I booked a motel room in Port Angeles instead." She shrugged her shoulders like this was no big deal.

I pulled the car over on the shoulder of the road and turned to face her. "Isabella, you are _not_ going to spend your Christmas vacation in a motel room."

"Edward, be reasonable. I can't stay at Charlie's and I'm not going to mooch off your parents and stay there. Besides all the beds there will be taken, too." She looked down at her hands.

I pulled her chin up. "You can stay in my bed with me." I said in a husky tone letting her know my intentions.

She giggled and blushed a bright red. "Edward, I will not have sex with you while your parents are sleeping down the hall. Especially with someone like Emmett in the house who has no bounderies when it comes to the bedroom. You know if he heard anything he wouldn't let it go."

Damn! She was right. Emmett may be my best friend, but right now I wanted to strangle him for ruining my chance at having the girl of my dreams in my bed. Then an idea hit me like a ton of bricks. Why hadn't I thought of it before? "Bella, I think it's time you and I move in together. But, if you're not ready then I understand."

She chewed on her lip. I reached over and smoothed it out. She sighed. "I've been thinking about that for a while but I didn't want to say anything." She smiled and leaned across the consol to hug and kiss me.

Once we pulled away from each other I spoke. "Bella, promise me that you'll never _not_ tell me something because you're afraid of my reaction. I won't bite." I chuckled. I leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Except for that one time."

I watched as her face flushed red. "Yes, that one time."

We ended up getting to Charlie's five minutes late because we swinged by my parent's place so I could grab some clothes. I would be staying with Bella at the motel for Christmas. We'd get our alone time and she wouldn't be alone.

When we got to the door, Renee answered. "Bella!" She squealed as she lauched herself at Bella. I slipped passed them and into the house.

_~An excited Bella's point of view~_

We all ate dinner, laughing and telling embarassing stories of me and Edward. My mother found it fun to make me blush and to make Edward chuckle at my embarassing adolecence. It was annoying at first but then I just decided to let it go. There was no use in getting angry with my mother for being honest.

Then it was time for gifts. Everyone exchanged gifts and I was rather happy with the things I recieved from everyone and the reactions of everyone at the gifts I gave them. Then I realized I hadn't gotten anything from Edward. I didn't say anything because that would be rude.

Just as everyone was getting up to leave, Edward cleared his throat and got the attention of everyone. They stopped and looked at him. "Now, Bella never got a chance to see the engagement ring from me. So, for her gift, I'd like to give it to her." I looked down at his pocket, expecting him to pull it out of his pocket. But he shook his head. "Nope. You're ring has a rather special deliverer." He smiled and winked. He looked passed me.

I turned around and my eyes widened. A huge smiled spread across my face. "Seth!" I shouted as I ran into his arms. For some reason tears of happiness started running down my cheeks. "How'd you get here? What're you up to?" I said as I hugged around his muscular middle, looking up at him.

He wrapped his arms around me. "I just got here about five minutes ago. This big oaf," He said smiling at Edward, "told me you needed some cheering up. So, he gave me a call and asked a favor. One that I couldn't deny, especially since it involved my best friend." He kissed the top of my head. He held me at arms length. "Now, Edward here, had me deliver something." He dug around in his pocket and then pulled out the most georgous sapphire ring I'd ever sing.

I gasped. "Th-that's...that's mine?"

Seth laughed. "Yes it is. But, I think Edward is the one to put it on your finger, not me." He walked with me still in his arms over to Edward. He handed him the ring and then looked very sternly into Edward's eyes. "Now, you take care of this beautiful girl. If you don't you will more than likely end up in the ICU. Got that?"

Edward nodded and smiled. "Got it." He took the ring from Seth and knelt down in front of me. "Isabella Marie Swan, I know I've already asked you this, but, will you _please _marry me? If you say no again, I just might have to become gay because there will never be a woman out there that will make me feel the way you do." That comment earned a round of laughter from the room.

I found myself crying again. I fell into Edward's arms almost knocking both of us over. "Yes."


	16. College Professors Are Heartless

**Okay, I realized I didn't - nor would I ever - have enough time to go through all the chapters and check for inconsistencies. Sorry, but y'all are just going to have to have inconsistancies. If you see one, Please! tell me. I'll fix it.**

**I want to give a big thanks to romanceaholic and Little-miss-twilight!! They helped me a bunch!**

**So, about the wedding and college question...I know how it's going to work out. You'll just have to wait and see!**

**_I JUST WATCHED THE 'ECLIPSE' TRAILER LIKE 10 TIMES!!! I LOVE IT!!!_**

Chapter 16: College Professors Are Heartless

_~Bella's point of view~_

Edward and I spent the majority of Christmas Day in our motel room. He said he 'hadn't completely given me my gift yet'. I just rolled my eyes at this.

"What?" He asked faking a hurt voice and expression. "Am I not good enough?"

I stepped forward and kissed his pouting lips. "No, it's just that this is exactly what I expected you to do." I took a step back. "Because, come on, no one can keep their hands off this!" I pointed to my body from head to toe. I blushed because I had no idea where that sudden rush of confidence came from. Edward smiled and laughed.

He walked to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. His lips were less than an inch from mine. I could feel his warm breath on my skin. It made me shudder. "Believe me," Edward said. He kissed my lower lip. "I know." He attacked my mouth with his. Our lips were dancing together. He pulled away and started unbottoning his shirt. I stopped him.

"Hey now, I get to unwrap my Christmas gift." I smiled devilishly and continued undressing him...

*****

The next day was Christmas day. Edward and I spent the whole day together. It was around four in the afternoon when Edward's father called and said he wanted to have dinner somewhere with the whole family. Edward and I didn't object to this. We thought that it would be a great time to tell everyone that we were moving in together as soon as we found a place.

"Speaking of places to live," I said as I stepped out of the bathroom. Edward sat on the end of the bed in nothing but a pair of athletic shorts. Talk about smexy! "What kind of place are we looking for?"

He scratched his head. "I don't know. I was thinking an apartment, maybe. Just something small for us. We don't need anything big." He looked over at me and I watched his eyes widen and his jaw drop. That's when I realized that I was only wearing my cotton bra and undies. It didn't seem so special to me, but it did something for him.

He got this primal look in his eye. "Come here." He said in a thick, raspy voice...

*****

Later, around 6:30, we were decent, dressed, and late to dinner. We walked into the restauraunt that Carlisle had suggested and found the whole gang - Em, Rose, Alice, Jazz, Esme, and Carlisle - sitting in a large booth in the back, the kind that fit into the corner of the room. I could tell Emmett was trying his best at not laughing. "Hey guys," He greeted us with a smirk. "Where've you been?" He knew exactaly where we'd been.

I rolled my eyes. "Har, har, Emmett." I sat down next to him and Edward sat on my other side.

The waitress came up to our table. "What can I get you folks tonight?" He said warmly.

He looked at me first. "Umm..." Suddenly I was extremely hungry. I looked at the menu in front of me. "I'd like one of the 100% Angus Beef and Bacon Burgers with fries, a cesar side salad and onion rings. And a sweet tea, please." I handed the waiter the menu. He took everyone else's orders and then was gone.

Emmett jabed his elbow in my rib. "Wow, Bells. You almost ordered as much as I did. What's the matter? Edward not feed you anymore?" He chuckled.

"No, I'm just really hungry." I smiled smugly. "Maybe it's because of all the calories I've been burning."

Everyone laughed. Alice covered her ears. "Okay, I did not need to have the image of my brother with you in my head." Jasper leaned down and whispered in her ear. It must've been something special because she blushed a bright red.

Esme changed the subject. "So, Edward. You said there was something you wanted to tell us."

I looked up at him and he was smiling. "Yes. Bella and I are moving in together." He put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed.

"That's great, Eddie." Rosalie said, using the nickname she knew Edward detested.

"Yeah, we're going to look at apartments as soon as we can. I hate living in dorms." I knew he was talking about the fact that our roommates were complete weirdos.

I decided to change the subject. "So, Rosalie. How's college going?" Rosalie had been going to California's College of Design in Las Angeles and was rarely home. They were trying to work it out so Emmett would be able to move there too. I knew Edward didn't like the idea of having his best friend so far away.

"It's going great!" She looked up at Emmett. "We've even found an affordable apartment just fifteen minutes away from the campus."

"So..." Edward began. "Are you guys moving soon?"

"Yeah," Emmett announced. "As soon as the contract goes through."

I'm guessing Esme sensed the tension between Edward and this subject so, there was once again a subject change. "Oh, Bella. I found some pictures the other day and I wanted to show them to you." She pulled an envalope out of her purse. "These are some old pictures, but I'm sure you'll like them." She winked at Edward.

"No. Mom, no." He said in a warning tone. I took the envalope from Esme and Edward snatched it out of my hand. What the hell?

"Oh, come on, Edward. They're just pictures. It's not like I wouldn't've shown them to her eventually."

Edward looked at me for a while, obviously trying to decide if I was worthy enough to see these secret pictures. He placed them in my hands. "Fine, but _no one _else is allowed to see them. Especially you, Emmett."

Emmett just scoffed and pretended to be hurt.

I slowly opened up the envalope. There was a stack of about twenty pictures. The first one made me giggle. It was of a baby Edward laying in the middle of a pale blue blanket...stark naked. "Ooh! Eddie!" I exclaimed. He blushed and his his face in my hair. "What a handsom devil!"

I flipped to the next one. He was a little bit older. His bleach blonde hair, which I'm guessing later turned his brilliant shade of bronze, was sticking strait out in every direction. He was on a tricycle wearing rainbow striped pants with suspenders. "Oh, no..." I said, trying not to laugh. This picture wasn't that bad except for the horrid choice of clothing.

"Hey, I didn't have a say in my attire. That was all my mother." Edward defended himself.

This was how it went. The pictures kept getting an older Edward in them, and the horridness of them kept getting worse. I got to one that looked familiar. It was of prom our junior year. Edward was dancing with Jessica Stanley, his girlfriend at the time. She was all over him. His hands were only on her hips. But he wasn't looking at her like everyone else was doing to their dates. I followed his gaze in the picture and that when I saw who he was looking at. It was me. I was sitting at a table on the other side of the room in my long, flowing red dress. I remembered that night perfectly. I only danced if I was asked. And when I was, it was by Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, or some other drooling male who couldn't get a date.

Edward whispered in my ear. "My eyes kept wandering." I smiled.

_Ring...Ring...Ring _Edward's phone buzzed.

He answered it and then walked away from the table. The rest of us continued in small talk until he returned. He didn't look to happy.

He sat down beside me and I inquired. "Edward, what was that about?"

He sighed. "that was the college dean. He said that as a credit for my doctorate degree, I have to attend a two week ciminar in New York City. The group is leaving Tuesday."

"You're leaving me?" I said sadly.

"No babe. Not at all." He put his arm around my waist. I didn't even care that everyone at the table was watching. "I just have to be away from the rest of my life for two weeks."

I sighed. "If you're leaving Tuesday then that gives us only two days to get you packed and ready."

Edward nodded. He got up, taking me with him. "We're going to head to the dorms. I've got lots to pack."

Everyone said their goodbyes. This was going to be the longest two weeks of my life.

**This chapter sucked. I didn't like it. **

**Please! Review!**

**~Kelli(jellyjo2014)**


	17. Seperation Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**So...not much to put here. Just another author's note.**

**Oh! New Moon on DVD! Get it!!**

Chapter 17: Seperation Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

Sadly, it was Tuesday. Since we were still supposed to be on Christmas break, there were no classes until January fourth which gave me a three week vacation. Two of which I didn't get to spend with Edward. I was mentally pouting as Edward found a parking spot at Seattle Airport. He insisted on carrying all three of his bags, plus his bookbag and laptop case. After a little arguing, I carried his bookbag and laptop case.

We quickly got him checked in and with his ticket. He had checked all his bags except for his laptop case. I could only follow him as far as securtiy. So, he stayed back. There was still an hour before he had to be at the loading hanger.

I have no idea why, but I started to tear up. Edward held me and I buried my face in his chest. "Shh...honey, it's only for two weeks. I'll be back. I promise."

I looked up at him. "And you won't find some sexy New York girl to replace me?" I was joking...kinda.

He leaned down and kissed my lips with a passion a little too intimate for public eyes but I didn't care. "Does that answer you're question?"

"Hell yeah." He smiled smugly.

"So, are you going apartment hunting?" He asked.

"I guess I have to. But, what if I pick out something that you don't like?"

"I trust you." He kissed my temple.

"That makes one of us."

_"Flight 211 to New York City will be boarding in twenty minutes. Please procede to flight hanger 2D" _A woman called over the intercom.

Edward sighed and held me a little tighter. "I'm so sorry, babe. I've gotta go. But remember, seperation makes the heart grow fonder." He hugged me even closer. "I'll call you when I land."

"Alright." I threw my arms around his neck and his went around my waist. I kissed him fiercly as I tangled my fingers in his hair.

After we pulled away Edward gasped. "Damn woman! Now I don't think I want to leave." He chuckled and kissed my cheek one last time before walking to the security checkpoint.

I watched him until I couldn't see him anymore. I noticed that as soon as he was out of sight, my mood changed. Now I felt like I was missing something major. I didn't want to do anything but frown. And that's what I did as I drove to the realtor's office.

Our realtor was named Charlotte Sarahdan. It was a beautiful named if you asked me. She greeted me warmly as I sat down in front of her desk.

"So, Bella. Is there anything you had in mind? A price range? A style of home?" She asked with a smile.

"Well, me and my finace' were hoping to rent an apartment. So, I guess our price range would be about $2000 to $2500 a month. We were looking for the west side of Seattle. Do you think you could find something like that?"

She clicked away on her computer. "I have three apartments in that area that are within your price range. If you have time, we can take a look at them today."

I smiled. I may not find something today, but it's nice to know the possiblities.

_~A bored Edward's point of view~_

Plane rides. I completely detest them. All the people crammed into one area. This plane ride was especially terrible. I was stuck between an old sweaty guy and an old lady who was covered in every kind of make up and obviously trying to get the attention of the sweaty old guy. I just put my headphones in and listened to my ipod. I listened to the playlist marked _Bella**. **_It was a mixture of lost of songs that made me think of her. Right now, it was I'd Come For You by Nickelback. It may seem a little strange for me to get joy out of a guy singing a love song, but in my head, I was Chad Kroeger and I was serenading Bella.

I soon drifted off to sleep, a sleep filled with Bella Dreams.

*****

I woke up to the sturdess shaking my arm. "Sir, we're in New York. It's time to leave now." I smiled and told her thank you. I gathered my belongings and got off the plane. It was dark outside. I looked at my phone. 1:45am _today_. That would make it 10:45pm _yesterday_ in Seattle. Bella might still be up. I hit speed dial number 2 and called her.

"Hey baby!" She exclaimed before I could even get a word out. "Guess what?!"

"Umm...elephants raided our closet and stole your shoes?" I threw out randomly.

She laughed. "No, I found an apartment!"

"Really!? What's it like?" I was amazing that she found one so quickly.

"Well...it's furnished. Rent is $2500 a month. It's on the thrid floor of this really old, yet renovated, townhouse. It has three bedrooms, two full bathrooms, kitchen, dining area, and a living room. The only thing it doesn't have is a laundry area, but there's one in the basement of the building." I could tell she was really excited. "Charlotte said it was move-in ready!"

"Babe that's great! So, are you going to be getting our stuff out of the dorms then?" I asked mid-yawn.

"Oh..Eddie, you're tired. Yeah, I'm going to get the stuff and move it into the apartment. Now get to your hotel and have sexy dreams about me." I could almost see her beautiful smile.

"Don't worry babe. That's sure to happen." We said our goodnights and I went to the hotel. Bella was right. Sexy dreams about her were what occupied my mind.

_~An excited Bella's point of view~_

So, the next day, after being on the phone with Edward four three hours straight missing him every second, I went to my dorm to clean out my stuff. Luckily Tanya wasn't there. I couldn't stand that tramp.

I cleaned my closet and dresser out of clothes and was making work of the odds and ends on my desk. I heard the door opened and assumed it was Tanya so I didn't look up. That's when I was startled by a pair of arms snaking around my waist. It wasn't the comfortable feel that Edward gave me. This was rough and scary.

I turned around. "Hey good looking." James greeted me. His hands went lower on my body.

"James. Don't." I said in less than a whisper. I was scared to death.

**Okay, please review! I'm a little happier with this chapter. There's something about cliffies that just brightens my day.. ;) **

**REVIEW!!**

**~Kelli(jellyjo2014)**


	18. Holding Back

**I bet you didn't expect to hear from me so soon, eh? Well, I was bored after watching New Moon on DVD (collector's edition!), _plus_ all the bonus features, _plus_ the DVD about the real life La Push and Forks, Washington. (It takes about a total of three hours!)**

**Here is the latest chapter.**

**!!~WARNING~!!: This chapter suggests rape. Do NOT read if you are uncomfortable with such a theme!!**

Chapter 18: Holding Back

_I turned around. "Hey good looking." James greeted me. His hands went lower on my body._

_"James. Don't." I said in less than a whisper. I was scared to death._

I tried to step away from him but he had me blocked between my desk and dresser. I had an idea. I would distract him. "How'd you get in here?" I asked quickly.

He smiled smugly. "The door was open." His nasty beer breath fanned my face. I turned away from him. Suddenly his strong grasp was on my chin forcing me to look at him. "Stupid girl. Why didn't you bring along some of your friends to help you pack?"

"They're here." I lied. Rose was packing her own things and was on her way to LA with Emmett. Alice and Jasper had driven to Boise, Idaho to visit with Jasper parents.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." James tsked. "I know they're not here. The entire dorm is empty." He grabed me forcefully around the waist and slammed me against the back of the door. I heard the lock click. My heart raced and my breathing stopped. This couldn't happen. I had to get away somehow. At the least, I had to keep him distracted.

"So, where's Tanya?" I gasped.

He sighed, obviously annoyed with the fact that I wouldn't shut up. "She's gone with some friends for a drink." He practically picked me up and threw me onto the bed. I tried to crawl away but he caught me...

_~Edward's point of view~_

It was New Year's Eve and the end of my two week seperation from my Bella. I was worried about her. Her calls had become less frequent and when she did call, she would be sharp about anything intimate. She always spoke softly and about the apartment. When I asked her about gathering our belongings from the dorm she just said, "I got it done." and that was it.

I found myself laying awake almost every night hoping and praying that my Bella was alright. I knew there was something she wasn't telling me and be damned if I didn't find out what it was.

So, the next day - January 1st, 2010 - I called Alice from the airport and tried to get answers from her.

"I'm not sure what to tell you, Edward. She's been really distant from everyone lately. She spends all her time perfecting that perfect apartment of yours." Alice sighed. "You need to get back here a.s.a.p. She's not right. Something's wrong."

I thanked my sister for the barely there answers and boarded my flight. Bella was keeping something from everyone.

_~A scared to death Bella's point of view~_

I hadn't talked to anyone since the dorm room incident. I hadn't even gone to a doctor. I did, however, take one of those home STD tests. It came out negitive.

Edward called me everyday and sometimes I would just ignore his calls. I couldn't listen to his voice and hoped that he would still love me after what happened. So, I vowed to only talk about the apartment. It was coming along great. I had all our stuff from the dorms moved in and was ready to start my life with Edward as soon as he got back...which would be in about twelve seconds.

My heard pounded with relief when I saw that beautiful head of bronze hair come out of the terminal. He smiled that perfect crooked smile I loved. He dropped the luggage in his hands and ran to me. I automatically tense when his strong arms came around my waist and picked me up. It was a knee-jerk reaction. Edward must've sensed my hesitation.

He set me on my feet and held me at arms length. "Bella...is something wrong?"

I faked a smiled. "No. Nothing's wrong. I just missed you a lot." The water-works started. He held me to his chest as I stained his shirt with tears. I knew he didn't believe me but I'm glad he didn't press for details. I wasn't ready to talk about it...nor would I ever be.

_~An extremely worried Edward's point of view~_

We got to the apartment and Bella showed me around. The dining room and living room were one big room with the kitchen seperated my a half wall. There was a hallway that lead down to three bedrooms and a bathroom. Through the master bedroom, mine and Bella's room, there was another full bathroom.

I unpacked my luggage and put it in the new - well, new to me - dresser and closet. Then I joined Bella on the bed. I sat up against the headboard and pulled her close to my side. She was tense. I wanted to ignore this and have a romantic welcome home with my finace'. I started kissing her neck. She coughed - which I knew was fake and said something about getting a drink. I followed her into the bathroom. She filled the glass beside the sink with water and drank the entire thing, sip by sip.

"Bella, are you avoiding me?" I wondered out loud.

She didn't look at me. "No. Of course not. I'm just not in the mood." She pushed passed me and sat down on the edge of the bed. I knelt down in front of her.

"Bella, please, tell me what's wrong." I begged literally on me knees.

She put her hands on my shoulders and we both stood up. She pushed me out side the bedroom door. "Edward, please. I'm tired. We'll talk in the morning."

"Promise?" I challenged her.

She didn't say anything. But before she closed the door in my face, I saw a tear run down her cheek. I wanted so badly to bang on the door until she opened it and demand answers, but something told me better of it.

That night, the first night in my new home, I didn't get to spend with my beautiful finace'. I stayed in the guest bedroom and tossed and turned all night trying to figure out what was bothering Bella. I knew she was holding back...again.

_~A hurt Bella's point of view~_

I hated to deny Edward. But I wasn't ready to face him just yet. I wasn't ready to face anyone. I lay in bed all night that night hoping and praying that Edward would drop the subject. Maybe he'd just accept that I'm condemed and find a new fiance'. One that isn't always doing idiotic stuff and making his life a living hell. Maybe it was time to leave him...again.

**So...kind of a sad chapter. Very depressing to write.**

**Please!! Review!!**

**~Kelli(jellyjo2014)**


	19. I Don't Know Anymore

**I got a lot of reivews that said "Kill James!" and "Bella's an idiot!". I agree with both of these, but I'm not sure if I'm going to kill James...yet. ;) *Laughs evilly***

**Here's the next chapter...**

Chapter 19: I Don't Know Anymore

_~A scared Bella's point of view~_

The next morning, before Edward woke up, I packed my bags with all the clothes I owned. I also took a photo album of Edward and I's highschool years...before everything had gone haywire...And I left a note:

_Edward,_

_I'm sorry...I seem to be saying that a lot lately, but I don't know what else to say. I know you probably might think of me as stupid for leaving and being so much of a tease. I'm sorry for that, too. I don't know where I'm going or how long I'll be gone. Just do me one favor. Forget about me and be happy. It's the last thing I can ask for. _

_~Bella_

It was blurred in places with tears. I didn't have time to rewrite it. And it was short too, which was what I wanted. I folded the paper in half and set it on the coffe table. This was no way to welcome Edward back from our two week seperation, but as soon as he finds out what happened, he won't want me. I wouldn't be able to handle that rejection. This way seemed less hurtful...selfish, but less hurtful.

I picked up my suitcase and looked around the beautiful apartment. The living room was amazing. It was probably my favorite room in the apartment...apart from the bedroom. But I couldn't think about that now. I focused on memorizing every part of the apartment. The mahogany furniture, the fireplace, the window that over looked the beautiful Seattle skyline, and the couch. The red couch. It was the only piece of red in the room and I loved it. I would miss it. I'd only been living in this apartment for about three days, only one of which was with Edward, but I felt like I'd lived here for my whole life. It seemed like home.

I tried to make my way to the door, but the tears blurring my vision and streaming down my face stopped me. I tripped over the end table and sent my luggage - and me - crashing to the floor. "Fuck!" I swore loudly. My stuff was flung all across the floor and my knee was throbbing. I just curled up in a ball and cried in self pitty...I didn't care if Edward saw me like this. Maybe he'd realize that this girl he calls his fiance' isn't really worth it...

_~A startled Edward's point of view~_

I finally fell into a very bad sleep full of nightmares that involved Bella and me and seperation. I hated to think about that. But something deep in my gut told me the issue would arise. Why couldn't Bella just be confident and go after what she wants? I'd thought about this and maybe the reason is that she didn't want me. She'd told me this once, but then she said she lied. All these things kept running through my mind in a loop. But, I wasn't like her. I would be by her side until she ordered me away...for real. Not because she thought it would be better for me - believe me, I wouldn't be happy unless I was with her - but because she found something else she wanted.

In the morning, I would make Bella talk to me. Then maybe we could be the happily engaged couple we were before I left. _I left_. Ugh! That was what caused this change in her behavior. If I had been here I would know what's going on with her and I'd be able to help her.

_Thunk!_

A loud noise from what sounded like the living room pulled me from my thoughts. I heard someone swear loudly. I looked at the clock. It was 5:30am. What would Bella be doing up now?

I quickly pulled on a pair of jeans, not bother ing to button them, and left the spare bedroom. The sight before me broke my heart... Bella was sitting on the floor, clothes strewn around her, with her knees to her chest crying.

"Bella!" I gasped. I was quickly kneeling next to her cradleing her agasint my chest. Her tears hit my bare chest. "Shh...baby, just tell me what's wrong. Shh...I'm here for you babe." I cooed to her as I rocked us back and forth.

"I...d-don't wan-t t-to talk ab-bout it." She managed to say within her hysterical sobbing.

"Shh...okay, we don't have to talk about it." I picked her up in my arms and carried her to the master bedroom. I set her down on the bed and covered her up. I sat up against the headboard beside her and held her against my chest murmuring reassurances all the while. It must've been 7am before Bella fell asleep. I kissed her forehead, lingering for a while, before getting up. I picked up her clothes and suitcase. What was she doing with this stuff anyway? Then I found the note on the coffee table...

_Edward,_

_I'm sorry...I seem to be saying that a lot lately, but I don't know what else to say. I know you might think of me as stupif for leaving and being so much of a tease. I'm sorry for that, too. I don't know where I'll be going or how long I'll be gone. Just do me a favor. Forget about me and be happy. It's the last thing I can ask for._

_~Bella_

What the hell?

_~Bella's point of view~_

I couldn't even leave my own home without screwing it up!

Now I was lying in bed, faking sleep. Why couldn't things just go back to normal? Why couldn't I just be a normal fiance' like I was before? Why did that fuckhead James have to mess with me? Why did he let me live this misery?

Edward came crashing through the bedroom door causing me to let out a short scream. He was holding the note I wrote in his hand. "What the hell is this Bella? It sounds like a fucking suicide note!" He sat down on the bed beside me, droping the note to the floor. He grabbed my shoulders and made me look at him. There were tears in his eyes. "What is that Bella?" He nodded his head toward the note on the floor. "Is it...suicide?"

I fought with myself for a while before deciding on what I was really thinking when I wrote it. "Yes." I mumbled.

**This story is getting very depressing...but I assure you, it's going to brighten up soon. Yeah, right after the shit hits the fan. ;)**

**Review please!!!**

**~Kelli(jellyjo2014)**


	20. Ready

**Watching The Blind Side. It's a great movie! Anywho...nothing else to put here.**

**See y'all at the bottom!**

Chapter 20: Ready

_Edward came crashing through the door causing me to let out a short scream. He was holding the note I wrote in his hand. "What the hell is this, Bella? It sounds like a fucking suicide note!" He sat down on the bed beside me ,dropping the note to the floor. He grabbed my shoulders and made me look at him. There were tears in his eyes. "What is that, Bella?" He nodded his head toward the note on the foor. "Is it...suicide?"_

_I fought with myself for a while before deciding on what I was really thinking when I wrote it. "Yes." I mumbled._

Edward broke down. He pulled me to his chest and cried...we both did. "Bella..." He sighed, holding me at arms length. "What's wrong? What happened that was so bad it made you want to k-..._leave_ me?"

I sighed...this was it. I couldn't see Edward in so much pain. I'd tell him what James did, he'd realize that I was condemed, he'd leave me. I took a deep breath. "I was..." Edward was patient with me. He rubbed my arm and told me it was going to be okay. "I...was raped." I turned my head and pulled away from him so we weren't touching in anyway.

He didn't move at all.

_~A more than furious Edward's point of view~_

"I...was raped." Bella whispered. She pulled away from me completely.

I was furious. Who in their right mind would think that they would - let alone could - have a chance in hell at touching my Bella? I felt my pulse speed up. This explained so much. The thought of how much I didn't want this to be the reason for Bella's behavior made my head pound. Images of random men thouching my Bella flashed through my head. My fists clenched and I felt myself beginning to shake with anger. I jumped up from the bed and started pacing the room. "Who is this fucker?" I almost shouted. I was ready to beat the living piss out of him.

When she didn't answer. I looked to her and she was staring at me, tears staining her face, and her mouth slightly ajar. "What's the matter, Bella?" I snapped, though I didn't mean to.

"E-Edward. Please, just...calm down." She looked away from me again.

I immedeatly felt like an ass. What if she was hurt...like physically? I didn't even stop to think about this. Mostly because I was afraid of the answer. What if this prick had done serious damage? I hadn't even asked her... God Cullen! You're such an idiot!

I slowly sat down on the bed beside her. I took her hand in mine. "Bella...did...did _he_ hurt you? Have you gone to see a doctor?" I found myself tearing up again. I really didn't want to know this answer...but at the same time I really did want to know. It was confusing.

I watched as Bella shook her head. "Is that, no he didn't hurt you or no you didn't see a doctor?" I didn't notice that I was scooting closer to her eager for answers until she put her hand on my chest and pushed me back a little.

"No to both." she mumbled in barely a whisper. My heart ached. My Bella, my angel, was in this situation. Why hadn't she talked to anyone? Why hadn't she gone to a doctor? There were so many questions and I wasn't sure if she was wanting to answer them right now.

She must've read my thoughts. "Edward. If you're willing, I will tell you everything." She still looked at her hands.

_~A nervous and surprisingly couragous Bella's point of view~_

I don't know where the courage to tell Edward, let alone anyone, about what James did to me came from. I just knew that I was ready. When Edward didn't freak out...well, not too bad...and leave me, I thought it might be best to tell him everything. I just couldn't look at him yet. I was still waiting for that moment when Edward realized I wasn't _acceptable_ anymore. I was waiting for him to stand up and say "Bella, you're not right anymore. You're repulsive and disgusting. I don't care whose fault it was. I can't be with you anymore knowing that another man has touched you." And that's when he walks out, leaving me behind.

So, I decided to tell him. I still looked at my hands though. "Edward. If you're willing, I will tell you everything."

Edward looked at me for a few seconds, jaw set, eyes red. He sat straight up and said, "Just tell me everything, Bella. I _promise_ I won't judge you."

I took a deep breath to steady myself..._psh! Like that's gonna happen!... _And I began. "After I dropped you off at the airport..." Edward let me talk uninterupted. Whenever I would get to a difficult part he wouldn't touch me, but he would tell me to take my time and assure me that he was listening. When I got to the part about James coming into the room, Edward closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing and his fists were clenched. Why did he act like that? "...and that's how we got here." I let out a long breath.

Edward sat there staring intently at a spot on the wall. I could see his temper rising.

"Edward, say something...please?" I begged softly.

Before I got my sentece out completely, Edward jumped up and kicked the closet door so hard his foot went completely through it. It would'n've surprised me and caused me to yelp...had to door not been made of solid oak. He raised a hole through the wall but I jumped up and put my hand on his shoulder. He immediatly stopped, his arm slowly coming down. "Edward, breaking the apartment isn't going to fix anything."

He turned around to face me. I saw that he was crying. "Bella...if I was here, if I hadn't gone to New York, that...lowlife, would'n've gotten near you." He slowly put his hands around my waist. This time I didn't flinch. It was Edward's embrace. It wasn't foreign at all. It was what I had missed. But...had he missed it? Was he only hugging me out of pity?

But no matter what. He would not play the blame game. "There was nothing you could do about it. I should've been more careful. I should've taken someone with me." I found my voice beginning to fail so I stopped talking. Edward tried to protest but I covered his mouth with my hand. "If you're just going to tell me that it's not my fault and that it's yours, then I don't want to hear it. I just want to hear your thoughts on what you want to do. Where do you want to go from here?"

I stepped back and sat on the edge of the bed...waiting.

**I've realized that I can't write a chapter a little bit at a time. I sort of got stuck with this one. Bella's couragousness keeps changing faster than a hiccup. If y'all want me to rewrite this chapter, I will. Just say the word.**

**Please review!!**

**~Kelli(jellyjo2014)**


	21. Buying It

**I want to give a big huge thank you to whatgirl003!! She pointed out a mistake of mine. It wasn't a big one, but since someone has noticed it I need to clairify. In the chapter Mr. X (chapter 5) where Bella and Edward meet Jasper, I said Edward and Alice were cousins. Then, in later chapters, I said they were siblings. Sorry for the fluke :( How about this, Alice and Edward are siblings, but Alice was just living in Sacramento for a little while with relatives? Hope that works! :(**

**Here's chapter 21!!**

Chapter 21: Buying It

The night after I told him, instead of packing his things and leaving like I thought he would, Edward stayed with me. He held me to his chest and the next morning he was still there. I wanted to think that he still loved me but I refused to fall into false hope.

Edward was still asleep when I woke up. I carefully got out of bed. I took a shower and when I got out I dressed and found Edward sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Here it comes...

"Bella..." he looked up at me. _Just say it already_, I thought to myself. "I called the doctor and scheduled your appointment for ten this morning. We've got to get going." I nodded, though I still didn't know why he wanted to come with me. Edward continued. "After that, I'm going to drop you off at your dad's. It's your choice if you want to tell him." I nodded again.

*****

We sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office in silence. Edward held my hand and stared off into space. He was thinking really hard about something - jaw set, brow furrowed. I wanted to ask him what was on his mind, but the nurse came out and announced my name. I stood up. "Edward?"

He looked up at me. "I'll only come if you're comfortable with it." I nodded and took his hand. The nurse led us to a room. She took my blood pressure and things like that and told us the doctor would be with us in a minute.

I sat down on the table and Edward stood beside me. "Whatever the doctor says, I won't judge you. I love you, Bella." Edward said holding my hands and kissing my knuckles.

My heart burst with joy. I realized that that was the first time he'd said that since before he left for New York.

"Do you mean it?" I asked, tears starting up in my eyes. The tears I'd been crying lately were from fear, sadness, anger, and any other unpleasent feeling. But these, these were from hope.

Edward looked confused but then smiled a little. It wasn't his full blown smile but this one was genuine. "Of course, Bella. You're my everything. I wouldn't be able to live without you. Don't let anything or anyone tell you otherwise. Why would you doubt that, Bella? I love you and I _am_ going to marry you." With those last words his beautiful crooked smile came out. He leaned down and kissed my lips, slow at first and then with a passion more intense than any kiss we'd ever shared.

Edward loved me. Even after he knew about everything. He still loved me and wanted to marry me.

I heard someone clear their throat but I didn't care, I was still in my blissful state with Edward.

Edward pulled back and smiled. "Sorry, doctor." I looked up. The doctor, Dr. Nichols by her nametag, was standing there looking at us with a smirk on her face.

"It's alright." She sat down on the chair at the foot of the bed. "Now Bella, what brings you here today?"

I looked up to Edward. His eyes were clearly telling me to be honest. I looked back to Dr. Nichols. "Something happened...and I would like to make sure I'm alright." I hoped she got the message.

Apparently she did. "Bella, if you were raped then I legally have to fill out a rape kit and I have to inform the police."

I paniced. "Please, don't. I don't want anyone outside of this room to know." I started to get up. Edward held me down.

"You need to have this check up." He turned to Dr. Nichols. "Would there be a way to just file this appointment as a check up and leave the rape kit out?"

Dr. Nichols thought this over, looking from me to Edward and back. "I could get in trouble for this." She wrote something on her clipboard. "Okay, let's start this examination. Edward, if you'll just step out for a moment."

I tried to tell Dr. Nichols that I wanted Edward there, but she said it was hospital policy and she'd already pulled enough strings for us. Edward unwillingly went back into the waiting room.

_~A nervous Edward's point of view~_

I tried everything to keep my mind off Bella. I read every magazine on the table, even the Pre-Parenthood and Women's Health, from cover to cover. I paced around the room, looking at ever picture and diagram on the wall. Some of them were actually interesting, like the one of how a baby is born. I had no clue how something that big came out of a woman's...you know.

I was in the process of reading a diagram of breast examination when I heard my name. I turned around to see Bella. She looked tense. I went to her. "What did Dr. Nichols say?"

"I'll tell you when we get to the car." Once we were there, Bella turned to me. "She said there weren't any signs of STDs, which is great. She said there was some tearing that would be healed in about a month. She said I need to come back in two weeks for a pregnancy test." She was smiling a little. I asked her what the smile was for. "I don't know. It just feels good to know that nothing's wrong. Her face fell a little. "But I'm still scared to death about the pregnancy test. What if it comes back as positive?"

"Then it's your choice. I'll be the father of that baby no matter what. But it's your body." I assured her.

"Thank you." She placed her hand on my cheek and leaned in for a soft kiss.

_~Bella's point of view~_

Edward drove to Charlie's house. He came inside with me and then said he had to go. I walked to the door with him. "Where are you going?" I asked.

He kissed my forehead. "I have something I've got to do. I'll pick you up around four. I love you." He kissed me once more before getting into his car and driving off.

I talked with Charlie about anything and everything. He said he'd noticed my behavior had changed and now I was more normal. I told him I had just missed Edward really bad. He bought it. I hadn't noticed that it had gotten dark until I looked out the window for Edward's car. I looked to the clock. 7:13pm. Edward was late. What if something happened? Or...what if he really didn't love me and left? My heart began to break. He knew I wasn't worth it...

"What the hell?!" I heard my father yell. He ran out the front door. I followed him. Emmett and Jasper were carrying an almost lifeless Edward into the house. They put him on the couch. He was beat up badly. There was a dark bruise below his right eye, a large cut above his left. There was a blood trail from his nose and the corner of his mouth. His shirt was ripped in places and I could see a large bump on his forehead.

"What happened to him?" I asked Emmett. Jasper was on the phone with someone.

"I don't know. He called us and told us to meet him at his old dorm. We found him in a fight with that James prick. He kept screaming about James being a lowlife fucker. He attacked James and left him on the ground knocked out cold. We got Edward into my jeep and he passed out." Emmett sighed. I was hoping Edward wouldn't have found James.

"Carlisle's going to be here in a minute" Jasper said coming back into the room. "He said we should try to get him awake."

I quickly knelt down beside Edward and shook his shoulder. He didn't move. "Edward Anthony Cullen, wake up!" I almost shouted. I was starting to tear up. If he died then I would kill him...okay, I'd bring him back to life and then kill him.

"I...um, I'm just gonna go to bed." Charlie said. I knew he didn't want to deal with the drama, nor did he care. "Night Bells." And he was gone.

I kept trying to wake him up. Then Carlisle got there. I was forced to step back while Carlisle cleaned up the blood on his face. He checked the bruise under his eye and bandaged up the cut over his eye. He said that's the most he could do right now. He told us that he needed to talk to Edward as soon as he woke up, then he left.

We sat there in silence for a little while. "Wait a second. Emmett, I thought you were supposed to be in LA with Rose?"

"Bella? Where have you been? Rose is still there. I came back up here to forward the mail and stuff. I told everyone about this when we had dinner last weekend." His face fell. "Oh yeah, you didn't come. Sorry."

I felt bad. I had no clue what my friends were doing these days because I'd been too chicken to talk about what happened with anyone. "It's my fault. I shouldn't've been so distant." I looked down at my hands. "So, what've I missed?"

Jasper started. "Well, Alice has been a mess and she'll be extatic to hear that you're finally back. I've graduated early and Alice isn't far behind me. We've decided to find an apartment closer to my parents in Montana."

"Oh, so you're moving away too?"

"Yeah, Alice is excited but she doesn't want to be that far away from you or her parents." I nodded my understanding.

"What kept you away from us, Bells?" Emmett asked.

I wasn't sure if the 'I missed Edward' would work but it was worth a try. "I was just lonely in the apartment and missed Edward."

"Mmm-hmm..." I could tell he wasn't convinced. But what else was I supposed to say? Sorry I shut you guys out of my life but I was raped by the one guy I truely detest? Nope, not gonna happen.

I heard someone groan and noticed that Edward had woken up. I rused over to him. "What were you thinking?! You could've gotten killed!"

He tried to sit up but groaned and clutched his ribs. "Yeah, yeah. I know Bella."

Jasper was on the phone with who I assumed was Carlisle.

"Why would you even bother with that asshole?" Emmett asked Edward.

"He just went a little too far." Edward said glancing at me.

"What did he do?" Jasper asked, sitting back down on the recliner.

Edward tensed. "He kept bragging about how good this one freshman girl was in bed and I became disgusted with him. So, I beat the living shit out of him."

"Oh," Emmett said. "Yeah, I can't stand when guys brag about their one night stands. It's gross." Emmett cringed and got up. "Come on, Jazz. Carlisle will be here in a minute, Eddie. Good night, Bells. Glad to have you back." He gave me a quick hug. Jasper pecked my cheek and then they left.

I turned to Edward. "I didn't want you to find him."

"Bella, I couldn't just let him get away with it. Since you won't go to the police, I'm just going to have to make his life a living hell." I opened my mouth to protest. "Please, Bella. Don't." We heard Carlisle pull up outside.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you more." He said. That comment was so cliche' that it made me laugh. I hadn't laughed in so long. It felt nice.

**This story is driving me insane!!!**

**~Kelli(jellyjo2014)**


	22. It Doesn't Matter

**Ok, I haven't updated in a while. But now that I have more time on my hands I just might get chapters out faster.**

**Here's chappie 22!**

Chapter 22: It Doesn't Matter

Bella was getting better. She was starting to smile and laugh again. Her pearly whites were something I missed and it was a breath of fresh air everytime I saw them. It had been a month and a half since that lowlife fuckhead touched her. Every night that I'm with her and she's screaming in her sleep about something her unconcious mind has concocted involving James, I want to find him and kill him. He deserves to suffer.

Bella decided to put her schooling on hold and we both agreed to postpone the wedding for God knows how long. I didn't care right now if Bella and I were married or were getting married soon. As long as she was safe and in my arms at night I couldn't ask for anything more.

"Bella?" I shouted through the apartment.

"Yeah, honey?" She said from what sounded like our room.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked as I stepped into the room. Today we were going to one of Bella's doctor appointments. Today we were going to get the answer to a question we'd been afraid to ask.

"Yoo-hoo, Edward?" Bella said as she waved her hand in front of my face. "What's wrong?" I saw the wheels of insecurities turning in her head.

I pulled her to my chest. "Nothing's wrong, love. I'm just a little nervous about today."

She looked down at her hands. "I don't think I'm pregnant. You don't have to worry about a kid, Edward."

I pulled her chin upward to look at me. "What if you are, Bella?" I'd been afraid of this. If she were pregnant she might worry that I wouldn't want the baby because it was James's. That would not happen. I didn't care who the father of that baby was. As long as it had the perfect mother of Isabella Swan...hopefully someday Isabella Cullen.

I heard Bella mumble something about. "have to find a new finace".

"Stop right there, missy." I scolded her. "You can't possibly think that I would leave you just because you might be pregnant. I love you with or without child." I kissed her forehead and listened to her sigh. It's hard to believe a sigh could turn me on so much but when you've gone almost two months without any action you get a little deprived. The last time I slept with Bella was the night before I left for New York.

"Isabella Swan." The nurse announced. We got up from the waiting room and followed her back to a room. The nurse did Bella's vitals and things like that then said "Dr. Nichols will be with you shortly."

We thanked her. Bella dressed down to one of those paper dresses and laid down on the table. I held her hand and we were silent except for a few "I love you"s and kisses here and there. Finally Dr. Nichols stepped in the room.

"Hi, Bella. How are you today?"

"I'm okay, I guess. I just want this over with quickly." She layed her head back and closed her eyes.

"Okay, then. Edward." She didn't have to say anymore. I stepped out into the hallway this time because the waiting room was too far away for my liking.

Fifteen minutes later after a lot of pacing Dr. Nichols came and got me. We entered the room and I saw tears on Bella's face. I quickly went to her and pulled her into my arms. "Shh...baby it's okay. Shh..." I looked up at Dr. Nichols.

"She is pregnant. But..." She trailed off.

"W-what is it?" Bella said, pulling away from me slightly. "Is something wrong?" I could hear the panic in her voice and I bet it was evident on my face how panicked I was.

"That baby is more developed than a month and a half." She was smiling now.

And so was I, like an idiot.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, brow furrowed and hand on her flat stomach. My hand joined hers.

"Bella, she's saying that this isn't James's baby." I leaned my head down to her stomach and kissed underneath our palms. "Hi baby. I'm your daddy."

Bella sat up quickly and looked at me. "You're my baby-daddy!" She cried. She turned to Dr. Nichols for the answer. The doctor nodded. Bella screeched and smiled and threw her arms around my neck saying things like "I love you", "my baby-daddy", "prego"... It made me laugh.

We found out later that Bella was due at the end of August and the baby was completely healthy.

The baby.

My baby.

Bella's baby.

Our baby.

Wow...

Bella was bouncing in her seat. I hadn't seen her this happy in a really long time. I didn't start the car. I just sat there and watched her. She smiled, stared at her stomach, and rubbed affectionate circles across it with her palms. She noticed me staring.

"Way to make a girl feel selfconcious, Edward." She blushed and looked at her belly again.

"Pregnancy seems to suit you perfectly, Bella." I leaned across the car and kissed her lips with my palm on her stomach. "I love you, Bella."

"Love you, too. Edward."

Once we were on the road I asked "So when are we telling your parents?"

Bella's face went white and she stared wide eyed at me. "My dad is going to kill us."

**Okay, there's the new chappie. Are we all happy that asshat James isnt Bella's baby-daddy? I thought so too. :)**

**Review it please!**

**~Kelli(jellyjo2014)**


	23. Tackle

**Alrighty! Are we all ready for the Charlie/Edward/_Renee _blow up? **

**Chapter 23**

"Bye Bella." Edward said as he left the house. He stopped by the bathroom where I was currently trying not to upchuck.

"Mmhmm..." I said as I paced back and forth in front of the toilet.

Edward leaned against the door. "I thought this puking stuff was supposed to stop after the third month?"

I stopped pacing and leaned against the sink. "Not all pregnancies are the same. Besides, I'm not even three months yet."

He rolled his eyes. "You will be in a week."

I rolled my eyes right back at him. The change in my vision becuase of the eye rolling made my stomach lurch. I quickly knelt over the toilet and became violently sick. Edward held my hair away from my face and rubbed my back. "I'm sorry, baby." He said sympatheticly.

After I spit out my mouth, I laughed. "Are you apologizing for impregnating me?"

He laughed too. "No, not at all. I wouldn't change it for the world. But I am sorry that you have to go through this."

I stood up and went to the sink. I pulled my toothbrush and toothpaste out and brushed my teeth trying desprately to get rid of the sick taste. "So, we're going to my dad's this weekend?"

"Yep. Renee's even coming. I told everyone it was for a family get together since we haven't had one in a while." He was quiet for a moment. He looked down at his hands and I about melted. There was something about seeing him shy about something that made my heart swoon.

"What's the matter?" I asked as I stepped closer to him and circled my arms around his waist.

"Is your dad really going to kill me?"

I laughed out loud and he joined in.

"Bella!" I heard Renee squeal as Edward and I pulled in to my father's driveway. She was at the car and opening my door before it was even in park. She pulled my from my seatbelt and into a hug. "It's been _so_ long since I've seen you!"

She was cutting off my air supply so I had to wiggle free from her grasp. "Mom, it was only a few months ago."

"Yeah, _six_ months ago!" She didn't let go of me as we walked around the house to the back where everyone else was. And when I say everyone, I mean _everyone._ Seth, Leah, Sue, and other various people from La Push. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice. Edward's parents and mine. And lots of other people.

"Geez, Mom. Why'd dad invite all of Washington?"

"Oh he thought that since it was - strangely - a nice day, he'd invite whoever so we could barbeque." She was all smiles, as always. I couldn't help but smile back.

As soon as we hit the backyard I could smell all the food. And I was running for the bathroom. I could hear Edward tell my mom not to worry and he was following behind me. I just barely made it to the bathroom.

"Are you alright, babe?" Edward asked as he held my hair. I nodded and slowly stood up. I looked around the bathroom for a toothbrush because I knew Charlie always kept extra. I cleaned my mouth and turned to Edward.

"I'm not sure I want to tell them today. I mean, in front of _everyone_?"

Edward nodded. "I know what you mean. Maybe we can just pull them aside and tell them."

I nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

We walked back outside and found Charlie chatting with some of his friend from the station. Renee was talking to Esme about something. "Uh...Mom? Can Edward and I talk to you for a second?"

She looked to Esme. "Excuse me for a moment."

I sent Edward to go retrieve my father. They joined us and we were about to go inside when I heard Emmett. "Belllllaaaa!" His voice boomed over everyone. I turned around and he was running towards me with the biggest smile on his face and his arms outstretched. He looked like he was going to tackle me. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the worst. But it didn't come. I opened my eyes to see Edward standing in between me and Em.

"Be careful, Em." He said. "No tackleing."

Emmett looked confused. "Uhm...Okay." He stepped around Edward and pulled me into a hug. He pulled back and looked at Edward. "See, I didn't hurt her." He scoffed. "Sheesh you act like she's prego or something."

Edward and I looked at each other and back at Emmett. "Well..."

"Oh fuck no!" Someone shouted. I expected it to by my dad but it wasn't it was Renee.

"What's the matter mom?" I asked. I figured she'd take it easy.

"You and him can't have a baby yet! You're not married and he's still in school!" She said flailing her arms to emphasize her point.

"Pot, kettle. Mom, you and dad were just out of highschool when you had me." People everywhere were starting to stare now. I could see Esme and Carlisle smiling out of the corner of my eye. At least someone was happy about this.

"That's not the same! You just can't have a baby now! It's not right!"

I leaned into Edward. "I'm sorry that you feel that way, Mom. But this is going to happen. Edward and I are starting a family regardless of your approval."

**EPOV**

Bella started walking towards the car and Renee stormed into the house.

Charlie laughed. "Like mother, like duaghter." He clapped his hand on my shoulder. "Congratulations, son. Take care of my daughter and grandbaby and you won't have to worry about me beating the shit out of you. Got that?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

"And don't worry about Bella and Renee. They'll be on speaking terms again by tomorrow night, I can garuntee it."

I nodded again. "Alright, Charlie. Sorry to run but I don't think Bella's up for a party tonight. We'll be by later maybe."

I walked back to the car where Bella was fuming. "Are you okay?"

"Okay? Hmm? No! She's being completely unreasonable! She thinks that just because her unplanned pregnancy went to shit, ours will too!"

I wiped away the tears that were falling down her face. "Bella, her unplanned pregnancy didn't go to shit. It brought you which brings us to this." I put my palm flat on her stomach. "And no matter what your mom or anyone says, we will have this baby and make a family."

Bella smiled.

I wanted to keep her smiling. "And who knows, maybe someday we can have a dog and some chickens."

**Alrighty. No cliffie this time. **

**Please review!**

**~Kelli(jellyjo2014)**


	24. Unsure

**Yeah, yeah. I know. I didn't update for like a month. But I've been busy! **

**Alrighty! Here's the new chapter!**

**Chapter 24: Unsure**

As soon as we got home Bella went straight to our bedroom. I followed her but she shut herself in the bathroom connected to our room. I racked my knuckles on the door. "Bella? Honey, please don't be mad. Your mom is just surprised. She just doesn't want you to make a decision you might regret. She's looking out for you."

I heard sniffles on the other side of the door. That sound broke my heart even if I knew everything would set it off these days. "Bella, baby, please open the door." I begged.

There was a silence, except for her crying sounds. I heard the lock turn and the door slowly opened. She slowly stepped forward to me, looking up at me through her lashes.

"I'm sorry..." She said softly.

"Whatever for?" I said as I hugged her to my chest and wiped away the tears on her cheeks.

"For acting like a child and running off and crying." She sniffled into my chest. "I'm pathetic."

I rested my chin on her head and rubbed her back. "No you're not. I'm sure it's just your horomones. From what I've seen on TV about pregnancy, you're going to be crying a lot."

She laughed and looked up at me. "Yeah, Dr. Nichols said something about that."

I hugged her tighter. "How about we go lay in bed with a movie on the laptop?"

Before she could answer there was a loud pouding on the front door. There were lots of voices yelling. The loudest I recognized as Alice's.

"You two better open up this door right now or I'll have Emmett kick it down!" She threatened.

I sighed and pulled Bella closer to me. "We should probably open that door before they destroy our home."

She laughed softly and agreed.

As soon as the door opened Alice was hugging Bella. "You're pregnant?"

"Nope," Emmett said sarcastially. "They just said that for shits and giggles." He rolled his eyes before heading off to raid our kitchen.

Bella laughed. "Yes, I'm pregnant. I'm due in August." She said looking down at her stomach and placing loving caresses there.

"Well congratulations!" Jasper said as he hugged her. He released her and went into the kitchen with Emmett.

Rose was next. She hugged Bella carefully. I knew Rose didn't really like kids and didn't really like this announcement but she was putting on a smile. "Congrats." She pulled away.

"Okay, I _have _to plan the babyshower!" Alice squealed.

"Whoa, slow down, Al. I'm only eleven weeks along. People don't usually have babyshowers until like the eight, eight and a half month mark." Bella said. How was it she knew so much about babies. I'd have to ask her later.

Alice huffed. "Okay, fine. Are you going to find out the sex of the baby?" She was all giddy again.

Bella and I looked at each other. I answered. "We haven't really had time to talk about that. But we'll let you know." I said as I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist. I caressed her stomach with my thumbs.

Everyone finally left around 10pm after Emmett and Jasper, and surprisingly Bella, cleaned out our fridge of food. Bella had an excuse the other two didn't.

As I watched Bella undress and get into her pajamas, which was just one of my t-shirts, I thought about all the changes that were coming. I was going to be a dad. We were going to be parents. There would be a little baby here in less than a year. I was meantally freaking out. What if I screw the kid up and people wonder why they turned out so bad? It'd be my fault. What if I get so little sleep that I accidentally drop them? It'd be my fault that they have brain damage.

"Yoo-hoo." Bella said waving her hand in front of my face. "Where were you?" She asked with a beautiful smile on her lips. I leaned forward and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"I was just thinking about how scared out of my mind I am about being a dad." She pulled back slightly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She said slowly.

I chuckled. "Of course. I'm so excited to be a dad. But I'm just worried I'm going to do something wrong." I kissed her again.

"Edward, our baby is the luckiest kid in the world because they have you as a father." She blushed and looked down away from me. "I just hope I can do this."

"What do you mean? You're going to be a perfect mother. I'm sure of it." I kissed her forhead.

"I meant the pregnancy part. But I'm terrified of the parenting part, too."

"What about the pregnancy part?"

"What if I can't carry this baby? What if something happens and-" She shook her head. "I don't want something to happen and you be dissapointed with me."

I kissed her lips softly and with passion. "Bella, love. I could never be dissapointed with you. And I don't think anything's going to happen. We'll visit the doctor and do everything they say. There's not much more we can do."

She sighed. "I know." We just stared into each other's eyes for a while. Then Bella broke the silence. "So are we going to find out the sex of the baby? Sometimes you can tell at twelve weeks."

"What do you want to do?" I asked as I lowered my head to her stomach. I lifted her shirt and kissed all over her almost pudgy middle. She giggled.

"I don't want to know. But if you want to, the doctor can tell you." She ran her fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

"Thank you but I don't want to know either."

She sighed an happy sigh. "Okay. I love you."

I opened my eyes and looked into her deep chocolate brown ones. "I love you, too. More than you can possibly comprehend." I placed one more lingering kiss on her stomach before crawling back up the bed. I snuggled Bella closer to me and drifted off into a lovely sleep.

**So I think the next chapter is doctor visit, Renee, Eddie's parents, and maybe just some fluff. Alright with you guys?**

**Don't forget to review! They keep the story going!**

**~Kelli(jellyjo2014)**


	25. Squeals

**Here it is! Chappie #25! Hope y'all enjoy! If not, tell me in the review...**

**By the way.. I was listening to How You Remind Me by Nickelback while writing this. It doesn't really go along with this story, but I thought I'd share that tid-bit of info with you. :)**

**Chapter 25: Squeals**

BPOV

The next morning, Edward and I got up around seven because my appointment was at 8:30.

Edward was as giddy has a girl, as he always is when we go to one of these doctor appointments. He just likes to see the little picture of our baby on the monitor and hear the doctor say how healthy it is and go on and on about it's development and what changes are going to come in my pregnancy.

"Come _on_, Bella!" Edward said as I carefully decended the stair of the apartment building and got into the car.

"Don't rush me!" I said playfully. "I have to do things very carefully now." I smiled and patted my stomach. I had already started to pudge out a little bit and Edward had noticed too.

"Right. Well let's go!" He drove quickly, but safely to the doctor's office. We ended up being twenty minutes early and had to sit in the waiting room. The goofy smile never left Edward's face as he held my hand and caressed his thumb over my stomach.

Finally the nurse called my name. We followed her back to the room. I didn't have to undress into one of the paper gowns because this appointment was just an ultrasound.

"Hi Dr. Nichols." I smiled at her as she walked in.

"Hi there, Bella, Edward." She wrote something on her clipboard and sat down on the rolly stool and rolled up to the side of my bed. "How are you feeling today?" She asked me."

I shrugged. "I'm okay, I guess. I haven't thrown up yet today but who knows. It's still early." We all laughed. Edward kissed my forhead. I could feel his smile.

"How about we get this started?" Dr. Nichols said. "Just lay back and pull your shirt up above your bellybutton and maybe unbutton your pants and pull them down just a bit." I did as she said. She squirted the blue goo onto my lower stomach and spread it around before pressing the cold machine part to my skin. We all watched the monitor in silence.

"There's your baby." Dr. Nichols said after a minute. She pointed to a blob on the screen. Even though I couldn't really make out what was what, I still started crying. That was my baby. I was that little thing's mommy. And even better, Edward was it's daddy.

Edward kissed my cheeks, wiping away the tears. "I love you." He mumbled into my skin.

"Aww..." Dr. Nichols said. "That little girl is going to have two perfect parents." She slapped a hand on her mouth and her eyes widened as she realized what she'd just done. "I'm _so _sorry! I didn't mean to!"

I was too happy to say anything. A little_ girl_! I had a little baby girl in me.

I heard a squeal of excitement. At first I thougt I had done it and just didn't know it. But then I saw Edward. He was literally bouncing on his feet.

"A baby girl!" He exclaimed. "Are you sure?" He asked Dr. Nichols.

She laughed and nodded. "Yes, see? Right here?" She pointed a spot out on the screen. "That's where a penis should be but there isn't one. So, you've got a baby girl." She smiled at us.

* * *

Edward and I talked nonstop on our way to his parents' house about how excited we were about a little girl. Even if we didn't want to know, I'm glad we did now.

"I love both my girls more than anything." Edward said as we pulled up in front of his childhood home. He came over to my side and helped me out. His arm wrapped around my waist as we walked into the house.

"Bella!" Esme exclaimed as she threw her arms around my neck.

"Careful, Esme!" Carlisle scolded his wife. He pulled her off of me and gave me a gentle hug and kiss on the forehead. "Congratulations, you two."

I mumbled a thanks.

We all sat down in the living room and talked about anything and everything baby related. Carlisle and Esme were estatic about having a granddaughter. They had just started talking names when the doorbell rang. Carlisle looked at me apologetically while Esme went to answer it.

"Hi Renee." Esme greeted my mother, who was followed by my father.

Once she saw me, she froze. And then burst into tears.

She ran to me, squeezing herself in between me and Edward. She threw her arms around my neck and sobbed into my shoulder. "I'm s-sorry, Bel-la. I shoul-ldn't have y-elled at yo-u."

I rubbed her back. "Shh...It's okay, Mom. I know you were just looking out for me." She pulled back a little, wiping her eyes. "And if it helps, you're getting a granddaughter."

She squealed with delight and began crying into my shoulder again saying things like "My baby is having a baby!"

* * *

Edward and I finally got out of there. We called the rest of the gang and told them our happy news. I had to actually hang up on Alice after she went on a whole pink spree.

We got home around 8pm. spending the entire day with family.

As soon as I stepped into the door, I kicked my shoes off and laid down on the couch. I closed my eyes.

Edward moved my feet and sat down. He pulled them back on to his lap and massaged my feet.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Anytime, baby." He said softly as he began humming. I drifted off to sleep.

**This one was short, I know, and so was the last one. Sorry! **

**I'm just kinda stuck. Any advice! I'll give anyone a shout out if they help me!**

**~*~ Review ~*~**


	26. Vancouver

**A/N: So I'm writing this in the middle of the night, empty stomach, and with no spell checker. Sorry if there are any mistakes. I'll try my best and change them later. OK? Ok...**

**And yeah it's a short one. But I need it to be this way. It has to end the way it does! Read on!**

**A BIG thanks to titanterror12 and mrslautner101. You guys helped me SO much! *hugs***

**Chapter 26: Vancouver**

EPOV

Things were good. A little too good.

Something had to go wrong. I felt like the universe had given me my fair share of happiness and now they wanted to take it all away. Like I was overdue for stress or something.

"What's wrong?" Bella said as she folded a shirt of hers and put it in her suitcase.

We were going away, just the two of us, for the weekend. We'd been attacked by Alice and everything baby and pink. The guys and I had started turning the spare room into a nursery. That had taken up a lot of time and suprisingly it was already June, I had graduated the month before, and Bella was almost through with her seventh month. Her stomach was perfectly rounded and was shown off nicely in one of my t-shirts. She'd taken to wearing them a lot, because they were more comfortable she said. But anytime she went out with Alice, she had to wear the fancy maternity clothes Alice picked for her.

It also seemed as though pregnancy had made Insecure Bella vanish. All I had now was my beautiful fince who was carrying my baby. She felt needed and extremely wanted all the time. I made sure of that...

I walked up behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shouler. I caressed her torso lovingly. I felt my baby girl give my hand a small kick. "I just have that feeling that something's going to go wrong. Like things are too perfect right now."

She turned in my arms and put her hands on either side of my neck. "I know what you mean. I feel the same way."

I leaned down and kissed her beautiful lips. "Well, we might as well enjoy the bliss while we can."

* * *

We finished packing and were on the road to Vancouver, Canada by 10am. We took the more scenic route, ending up at the hotel around 3pm. Just enough time to check-in, unpack what stuff we brought, change, and head out for a bite to eat.

I had just come out of the bathroom when I saw Bella standing in the middle of the mirror smiling and looking at her stomach from different angles.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked as I placed my hand on her shoulders, stilling her movements.

She smiled her beautiful radiant smile. "I'm wondering what she'll look like."

I kissed her temple, down her jaw, to her shoulder. "I hope she is exactally like you."

I could feel her skin heat up under my lips.

"That's hardly fair." She tilted her head sideways to give me more room to play. "I want her to be like you. Beautiful bronze-ish red hair, green eyes." She closed her eyes and leaned into my touch...

Needless to say, we were late getting dinner.

* * *

The rest of our vacation went fine. We were just packing our things to go home when Bella came to me.

"Edward?" She said in a pained voice. I was at her side in less than a second.

"What's the matter?"

She held on to me with one hand and to the lower part of her stomach with the other. Her eyes were shut tight. "Something's not right."

I had her at the hospital in record time; 10 minutes.

I walked with her up to the front desk and demanded of the receptionist that my fince see a doctor that moment.

"I'm sorry, sir. No one is available. She's probably just having pre-birthing contractions. It's common amongst pregnant women." She went back to typing away on her computer.

Bella winced in pain. She was leaning all of her weight on me.

"Please, ma'am. What if something's wrong?" I gave her my best puppy dog eyes. "Wouldn't you feel horrible if anything happened to my daughter?"

She looked between Bella, who was still in pain, and me. She sighed. "Alright." She turned around to one of the many nurses behind her. "Patty, take these two to a room and get them set up."

Patty, a bright middle aged blonde, smiled at us and led us to a room. We put Bella in a wheelchair so she wouldn't have to walk.

She took Bella's vitals and blood samples and left the room.

"Edward," Bella said with tears in her eyes as she sat on the edge of the bed. "What if something's wrong? Dr. Nichols isn't here. I don't know if I want anyone else touching my baby."

I sat down beside her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "Bella, love. I'm sure these doctors know exactally what they're doing. It's going to be alright."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Bella was changing into one of the gowns provided by the hospital. She went into the bathroom to change. I sat on the edge of the bed and, being the worried father-to-be that I am, thought about every possible situation that could happen right now.

"Oh my God..." I heard Bella say from the bathroom. I stood and quickly knocked on the door.

"Bella! Are you okay?"

The door came open quickly. She was crying. "My water broke."

**Did that chapter suck? Please tell me! I'm feeling like this story is going to be maybe a few more chapters and then an epi. **

**Tell me what you think, please!  
~*~ Review~*~**


	27. Foreign Baby

**I love all of my reviewers and readers! You guys helped me SO much with this story even if you didn't mean to. Thanks SO much guys!**

**Here's the next chapter! I Hope You Enjoy!**

***And for all of you that said 'oh her water can't break that early' etc., I assure you things like that CAN and HAVE happened. And bear with me on the rest of the pregnancy stuff. I've never had a kid nor been with someone when they had a baby so I don't know all the gory details. Haha! I'm just going by what I've seen on A Baby Story and things like that. **

**Chapter 27: Foreign Baby**

**BPOV**

Edward shouted out the door at someone. He returned seconds later with a nurse at his side. She guided me over to the bed and helped me sit down.

"I can't have the baby now. She's not ready yet." I sobbed out as she laid me on my back and felt my stomach.

"I'm going to need you to let me check your dialation." She said to me. I nodded and opened my legs up a bit. She examined me and then said, "You're about two centimeters."

I cried and held Edward's hand. He was speechless. "So...she's going to be okay right? I mean I'm only about eight months." I mumbled.

The nurse nodded. "As far as I can tell right now, she's fine, just premature. We'll be keeping tabs on you for now, though. If you have any family you want to call to be here for the birth, now would be the time to do it."

"We're US citizens. We're here on vacation." Edward finally mumbled. So that's the only thing he could think about right now? That we were from a different country?

"Oh. Well...it looks like your baby is going to be a dual citizen baby." She smiled as she left the room in search of a free doctor.

I turned to Edward. "Will you call our parents please?" He nodded and stepped out of the room.

* * *

EPOV

I pulled my phone from my pocket and called my mom first.

"Edward?" She said. I hadn't realized how late it was. It was maybe 10:30pm now. "Are you alright?"

I sighed, trying to keep my emotions at bay. "Bella's having the baby, Mom. She's having her premature."

That woke her up. I heard her tell Carlisle to get out of bed. "We'll be there in twenty."

"We're in Canada. We were on our way back from vacation when Bella felt pains in her stomach. Then her water broke...and now we're here."

"Vancouver's not that far. Just tell me the name of the hospital. I'll get Charlie and call Renee."

I'd completely forgotten about Renee and Phil. They were in Florida. They might not be able to make it...

I told her the name of the hospital and what room we were in at the moment. "Thanks, Mom. Is there anything I can do for Bella right now?" I asked her.

"Just make sure she's comfortable at all times. No matter what she wants."

"Got it. Thanks."

"Sure, Edward. Now get back to her!"

I closed the phone and went back into the room. Bella was lying flat on her back with her eyes shut tight. Her hands were stroking the sides of her stomach. It sounded to me like she was humming. The nurses had already gotten her hooked up to all the required machines. I stood next to her hand touched my palm to the peak of her stomach.

"Bella, love. Are you okay?" I asked in what I hoped to be a soothing voice that masked my fear.

"MmHmm..."She answered. She kept her eyes shut.

"I called my mom and she said she's going to be here as soon as possible with your parents, too."

She nodded, licking her lips, and continued humming.

A few minutes later, Bella grabbed onto my hand tightly, like a death grip. She fisted her other hand, squeezed her eyes closed, and took deep breaths. This continued for a little while.

"W-what was that, Bella? Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. I had no time to prepare for any of this. That probably makes me the shittiest father of the decade. I should've been ready for this months ago...

Bella chuckled sharply. "That was a contraction."

I felt embarassed. I should've known that. "Oh."

Bella's grip on my hand loosened but she didn't let go.

* * *

Esme called me around 2am telling me they'd just gotten into Canada and would be here in about two hours. We also called Dr. Nichols who was constantly on the phone with Bella talking her through her labor.

At around 3:30am (Yeah, I was keeping a close eye on the clock) Dr. O'Keefe, Bella's new doctor for the time being, came in to check on her. He felt around on her stomach before whispering something to the nurse. The nurse then scampered off out of the room quickly.

"What it is?" Bella asked quickly.

"I know you wanted to do this naturally, Bella, but this baby isn't going to be born that way. You're still carrying too high. We're going to have to give you a C-section."

Bella's eyes teared up as she held tight on to my hand. "R-really? There's no other way?"

Dr. O'Keefe shrugged. "I'm afraid not. I'll have the nurse prep you for surgery." He left.

Bella covered her face with her hands. "Our parent's aren't going to be here. It's our first baby and we're doing it all on our own." She looked at me. "Edward, I'm so scared..."

I kissed her forehead, then her lips. "Me too, love. Me, too."

* * *

An hour later Bella was being rolled into the operating room. I was dressed in blue scrubs, just like all the other people in the room. I sat down on a stool beside her as they hung up the large curtain. She was already numb.

"Did you call Esme?" Bella said quickly, probably trying to keep her mind off of what was about to come.

I nodded. "They're about 30 minutes away. They're trying to get here as quickly as possible."

She nodded and took a deep breath.

"Alright, Bella. Here we go." Dr. O'Keefe said as he began the C-section.

Bella looked at me and smiled a radiant smile. "We're going to be parents."

I smiled and kissed her cheek through the mask that was over my mouth. "I know. I can't wait. I love you."

A tear escaped her eye, but I think this one was a happy tear. "I love you, too.

I hadn't even known what was going on until I heard Dr. O'Keefe shout, "It's a girl!"

I stood up and peeked around the curtain at my daughter. She was beautiful even if she was covered in blood and goo and being handled by four or five nurses. They immediatly took her away too clean her up.

"What does she look like, Edward?" Bella said. She hadn't gotten to see her before they took her away.

"She's amazing." I sobbed. "She's extremly tiny. Her little hands were in fists. I love both of you so much." I pulled the mask back and kissed her mouth lovingly.

* * *

A little while later, Bella was resting in her room and I was standing outside the Premie window of the nursery. Our little girl was the only one in there. She was in one of those incubater things with wire and tubes hooked up to her. They wouldn't let me go in yet until they'd gotten her completely secure.

I took a picture of her with my cell phone as best I could. I sent it to everyone in my phone.

**Maggie Marie Cullen 4lbs. 7oz. 15in long. **

**Born June 30th, 2010 at 4:03am.**

**Is a dual citizen of Canada and USA. Our little foreign baby.**

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know about every medical thing in this chapter was completely and utterly wrong but I don't care. It's my fanfiction and that's the way I wanted it. And yes, I did use today's date as her birthday because 1: It fit in with Bella's pregnancy stage, and 2: I wrote this chapter today so baby Maggie was born today. :)**

**All that's left now is the epi! But make sure you put this story on Story Alert. I might add random future takes every now and again. :)**

**Please review!**

**~*~ Review ~*~**


	28. Epilogue: Whose Life Is Perfect?

**A/N: Thank all of you SO much for following this story and putting up with me! I hope you all have enjoyed reading it!**

**Here's the epi! *hugs all around***

**Epilogue: Who's Life Is Perfect?**

I listen to Maggie giggle from the living room. I leaned against the archway. She and Edward were "wrestling" in the floor which was basically just tickeling each other to death. I watched as my beautiful bronze - almost red - haired daughter jumped on to her father's stomach. Edward was lying in the middle of the floor faking pain everytime Mags would jump on him.

If you didn't know that Maggie was two months premature and had to stay in the hospital for seven weeks after her birth, you would never guess it now. She was just a little smaller than the size of the average three year old which was perfect. She still had breathing problems sometimes but she had an inhaler for that. Now she was a happy, smiley, giggly three year old.

"Okay you two, don't tear up this house. I worked hard on it!" I said with a laugh as I went back into the kitchen. Yes, I was proud of my house. After Maggie was born, the apartment was the perfect size. But when she was two Edward and I found out that we were pregnant again. Nine months later, I gave birth to our second daughter Bailey Elizabeth. She was almost a year now and was extremely talkative.

Anyway, having two kids made Edward and I realize that we couldn't live in a two bedroom apartment for our entire lives. So, we moved out of the Seattle area (I didn't want Mags to start school in a big city. I never really had any intention of staying there anyway) and went house hunting. We found a classically beautiful North Pacific style home about an ten minutes away from Forks which meant she was only ten minutes away from her grandparents. But her aunts and uncles would have to travel to come see her or vice verse.

Alice and Jasper were still in the boyfriend/girlfriend stage. They didn't see any real reason to rush things but had been able to live together peacefully in Seattle where Alice's clothing business was going great. Emmett and Rose had gotten married almost a year ago and - surprise, surprise - were expecting a baby in November. Rose, who usually doesn't like the thought of having children, was estatic. We found out later that her only fear of being a mom or children for that matter was that she knew she had the power to royally screw them up. I assured her that, that was a typical thing to be afraid of. I felt the same way when I was first pregnant and even before then. They'd decided to go live closer to Rose's parents in California for now.

"Mama!" I heard Bailey shout from her highchair in the kitchen.

I walked back in there. "What's the matter Bailey-Boo?" I said as I picked her up from her highchair and put her on my hip. I went back into the living room and as soon as she saw her father and big sister, she lunged for them. I set her down on her feet. She walked about three steps before giving up and crawling over to them.

"Watch out. Bailey wants to play." I warned them.

Edward pulled Bailey onto his stomach and bounced her up and down. He was so beautiful and the best husband and father anyone could ever want. How I got so lucky for him to pick me confused me everyday but I was just glad he did. And I was glad he gave me two beautiful daughters.

I looked down at my still reatively flat stomach. (Hey, you can't have two kids and not have some evidence. I wasn't _that_ lucky.) I caressed my stomach through my shirt. I was positive that this next baby would make Edward and I just as happy as the first two.

I was so happy with my life, even if it wasn't always easy. Hell, who's life is?

**So there it is! That's the end! I hope you liked it!**

**Don't forget to put this on Story Alert so you don't miss any future takes! Also if you want to, put me on Author Alert! I'm in the process of writing another fanfic. I just need a Beta...**

**~*~ Review! ~*~**

/

/

/


	29. Outtake 1: Just the Way We Are

**A/N: So I woke up at like 5am (not real early but it is when you have nowhere to go the next day) and couldn't go back to sleep. I cruised around on fanfiction for a little bit before deciding that you guys deserved a wedding outtake. :)**

**And just so you know, this outtake goes back in time from the epi.**

**Enjoy!**

**That's Just the Way We Are**

EPOV

I was literally shaking when I walked into the "Men's Dressing Room" of the church hall. I was so nervous.

"Eddie," Emmett said, pushing me into a chair. "Sit down and relax." She worked on his tie again. "Sheesh, you'd think that bachelor party last night would've loosened you up."

"That bachelor party was horrible." I told him. "You know strippers and shit like that isn't my idea of a good time."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. Today was my wedding day and I was freaking out. I mean, I proposed to Bella almost two years ago. You'd think that would have been enough time to wrap my head around the whole marraige thing. Nope. I was still a nervous wreck.

I hear a knock on the door. Jasper got up from his spot on one of the couches in the room to answer it.

I saw Renee hand Maggie off to him. "She's been crying for Dada all morning." She gave me a smile before shutting the door and going back to join the women.

Jasper came over to me. As soon as Maggie saw me, she reached her little arms out to me. I took her into my arms and held her to my chest. She was so beautiful. Her baby fine red hair contrasted perfectly with her blue dress. She was still in the premie size though. Her arms were thinner and she wasn't as round as a normal 17 month old.

"Hi Maggie Bear!" Emmett said as he tousled her hair gently. She giggled.

"Dada!" She said as she threw her arms up in the air, letting them fall back on to my chest. After while, she fell asleep on my chest while playing with the buttons of my tux.

I was so many feelings right now but the one that came out the most was love.

* * *

BPOV

"Are you sure I look okay?" I asked for the millionth time. I was bouncing with anticipation.

"Yes, Bella. You look beautiful." Alice said as she adjusted the small tiara in my hair.

I had to agree. The dress was beautiful. It was a simple soft, Chiffon dress with a little bit of beading on the a-line waist. The satin ribbon tied under my bust line pulled the whole thing together.

"You look beautiful, too, Alice." I said, trying to hold back tears. Her satin, strapless ballgown with a sweetheart neckline was perfect for her and Rosalie, my only two bridesmaids. Alice, of course, was the maid of honor. That was the deal. She'd help with the wedding if she got to be MOH. Rose and I were fine with that. Emmett was Best Man with Jasper as the groomsman.

"Oh thanks hun." She put her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "But this isn't my day. It's yours."

Twenty minutes later, I was standing behind the big doors of the church clutching on to my father's arm.

"Calm down, honey. You're going to make yourself sick."

I nodded and took a deep breath as the doors opened and the music began to play. It was Edward's lullaby to me. I could feel the tears of joy prickle at my eyes. How could he have chosen me? I was an average woman who didn't deserve him.

But by some amazing nature, he'd chosen me. And that's why I was here. I loved him.

I looked around the room at everyone that was there; everyone from La Push, some of my highschool classmates, my mother and Phil, Edward's parents, and a million other people that were distant friends of my father or someone else.

Then I saw my Edward. He stood at the end of the aisle with his head hung just a bit, not really looking at me yet. Charlie and I made it to the end where Edward finally looked up at me. I bit my lip nervously.

* * *

EPOV

My breath caught when I looked up at my Bella. She was amazing. Her beauty never ceased to shock me. They way she bit her lip made me want to kiss her.

Charlie placed her tiny hand in mine. "Take care of her."

"I promise to keep her safe, Charlie. Thank you." I smiled at him. He went to sit beside Renee where Maggie was sitting on her lap.

I turned to Bella and brushed my fingers over her cheek. "You're breath taking." I whispered. She blushed and turned with me to begin the ceremony.

"Edward and Bella have decided to write their own vows." Reverend Weber said. He turned to Bella. "Ladies first."

She blushed and held both my hands, turning completely to me. It was as if no one else existed at that moment.

"Edward," She began softly. "I love you. I could probably say those words for the rest of my life and never tire of saying them." She looked my straight in the eye. "I want to thank you. Thank you for never giving up on me when I was at my lowest, for loving me unconditionally when I didn't even love myself, for giving me the most beautiful daughter, for accepting me and all my flaws, and for so much more. I hope one day I can give back to you. But I know that even with all the time I have on this earth, it will never be enough." She took a shaky breath, fighting off tears. "I'm so happy you chose me, even though I'm not always what you deserve." She looked down at our entwined hands. "I will love you until my very last breath, and then some..."

I smiled and wiped away the tear that had escaped her eye. "No, thank you Isabella." I began my vows. After her words, mine would be tweaked a bit. "If it weren't for you I would have never known what the word love meant. I would have never been a father. I would have never felt like my life was worth something. You are my life and you and Maggie are the most important things in my life. Nothing else matters as long as you both are happy and safe." I tilted her chin up to look at me. "Bella, love. You and I have been through so much together. And I would almost change nothing for the world. I want to go through the rest of this life with you by my side and our daughter and future children too. You. Are. Worth. It. Bella. I can assure you that there is no one else on this planet that I would rather kiss goodnight and good morning to every day for the rest of forever. You are my past, present, and future. I love you Bella."

I was starting to tear up now and Bella was already crying. I tried to wipe away her tears but it was useless.

After the exchanging of the rings, Reverend Weber told us to face the audience. "I know present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

I about did a dance of joy when he said those words. Mrs. Cullen. Isabella Cullen. Bella Cullen. The names were endless.

After a while we went to La Push where the reception would be held on the beach. After everyone got there, I pulled Bella out onto the dance floor for the customary first dance as husband and wife. She'd told me to pick the song and I did. It was one that I felt presented my love to her the most, or as much as a song could.

Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback rang out through the DJ's speakers.

I pulled Bella to my chest, pressing my nose to her hair, and began swaying to the music.

"This is all so perfect." Bella said into my chest.

I pressed my lips to her hair. "Yes, completely perfect."

Later, we cut the cake, threw the boquet which was caught by Angela Weber, and tossing the garter which was caught by one of my aunt's kid's four year old son. It was kind of cute.

Somehow I ended up sitting in a chair with my dress jacket off. Bella was sitting in a chair beside me with her feet proped up on my lap. Maggie was sound asleep on my chest. I rubbed Mags's back with one hand and Bella's foot with the other.

"You know you and her are perfect." Bella whispered as she looked at me and Maggie lovingly.

I shrugged lightly. "Father's instinct I supposed." We both laughed.

Around 11:30pm Bella and I left for our honeymoon in Cancun. It was the first time either of us had been away from Maggie for more than a night. When she was a newborn and in the hospital all the time, one or both of us was always there with her.

We finally managed to tear ourselves away from a still sleeping Maggie, much to the force of Alice. Bella and I boreded a plane to Cancun and arrived there 4 hours later. We checked in and spent the first night completely content in our 5 star hotel room...

"Edward?" Bella said on the second day of our honeymoon. We had just sat down at a local cafe for a quick breakfast.

"Yes, love?" I said as I sipped on my coffee.

"Do you know that whole 11:11 thing where when a clock says 11:11 or 1:11 you make a wish?"

"Yes, why?"

She looked at me and smiled. "We got married on 11-11-2011."

Now that I thought about it, we did. That was kind of a romantic coincidence. "Right you are, love." I leaned across the table and kissed her lips passionatly but quickly.

We still had the rest of the honeymoon for the slow, passionate kisses.

**Okie-dokie! There's the wedding outtake. It's all just a bunch of fluff. I hope you liked it!**

**If there are any other outakes you'd like me to do, just ask! But I don't do lemons! So sorry on that one! Haha!**

**-Kelli**


	30. Outtake 2: Stop Me

**A/N: Here's an outtake that was requested by whatgirl003. It's the James/Edward confrontation when Edward drops Bella off at Charlie's and then leaves.**

**I hope you all enjoy...and are ready to help Eddie with the beating up of James! Haha!**

**Outtake #2: Stop Me**

I kissed Bella on her forehead and told her I'd be back. I kept her at Charlie's because I still wasn't comfortable with her staying by herself.

When I arrived at the college, I called Emmett. "Hey Eddie!" He answered the phone. "What's up?

"Can you guys meet me at the college?" I asked him. I hoped he wasn't too far away. If he took more than 15minutes to get here, James would surely be dead.

"Yeah, I'm like twenty minutes away. Why?"

Eh, close enough. "Becuase I need you to stop me." I hung up and threw my phone, watch, wallet, and anything else I didn't want broken, into the passenger seat.

I got out and started searching for James. I found him, alone luckily, behind the school's cafiteria.

"Oh, well hello there, Ed! So nice of you to drop by." He smiled smugly. "I bet that whore of a girlfriend of yours isnt quite as good in bed as she was before. She's probably wanting to come back to me."

"What made you even think you could touch her like that!" I growled at him. Stepping closer to him so our faces were only inches apart. "She made it clear she didn't want to be touched!"

He shrugged. "I don't care what she wanted. She was good in bed, that's all I give a shit about." He fished a cigarette out of his pocket and put it to his lips. He was about to light it when my fist made contact with his jaw. He stumbled backwards, the cigarette falling from his lips and the lighter falling to the ground.

"What the hell, Cullen!" James said. He glared at me and then lunged.

I felt his hand contact with the skin underneath my right eye. It throbbed but I didn't care. I kicked my leg out and kicked the back of his knees making him fall on his back. I kicked his side with as much force as I could muster. He gasped and groaned in pain. I turned to walk away, surprised that he was already on the ground and had given up. I had almost made it six feet away when I felt him grab on to my back. I felt his fingernail dig into the skin above my left eye. It stung badly.

"Get the fuck off me!" I shouted. I flipped my body forward quickly, throwing James onto his back roughly. He was on his feet in a second.

We fought back and forth for a while. He kicked me in the ribs, I broke his nose. He punched me in the jaw, I put him in a choke hold.

"What the hell!" I heard Emmett yell. I hadn't even realized how long we'd been fighting. "Edward, back off!"

I had James on the ground with my foot pressing on his neck. I lifted my foot and kicked him in the head hard enough to knock him out. He could've been dead and I wouldn't have cared.

Emmett grabed my arms while Jasper felt James's pulse. "He's still alive. We need to get out of here."

Emmett nodded and he and Jasper helped me into the jeep where I passed out as soon as I sat down.

I woke up to the sound of Bella's beautiful voice.

**So there's another outtake. I've been doing a lot of these outtakes because I'm stuck on another story of mine and I'm hoping this will help with writers block. **

**Review please!**

**-Kelli**


	31. Outtake 3: What He Deserved Sort Of

**A/N: Okay, so I had some people saying 'You said they had 2 daughters! Now you only mention one in the wedding chapter! What gives?' and things like that. - Just to clarify. These. Are. Outtakes. The last chapter of the real story was chapter 28. It was also the epilogue. Sorry if I confused anyone. The wedding was done before Bailey was born and Maggie was just an infant.**

**These outtakes jump around so pay attention and if there's any confusion ask questions. *But if you ask, you have to have your private messaging enabled because I get tired of answering questions in Author's Notes like this***

**And, as of right now, there is no sequel!**

**Okay so this is Outtake #3. This is done before the wedding and before Bailey. And it's for titanterror12. Here ya go!**

**Outtake #3: What He Deserved...Sort of**

**BPOV**

It was a year to the day that James had gotten to me. It's hard to believe that a just a year ago I was basically dead inside, unhappy with myself, and ready to die.

Now, I was a proud mommy and engaged to the love of my life.

And I was ready to give James what he deserved.

I had Maggie on my hip when I confronted Edward. He'd just gotten home from work - work being an ER doctor in Seattle. "Welcome home." I said as I kissed him.

He smiled and kissed Maggie's forehead. "Hello, my lovely ladies."

"So...I was thinking about James." We were both silent. We'd never talked about it since we found out about my pregnancy with Maggie.

"What about him?" Edward said as he removed his shoes, brow furrowed.

"I want to turn him in." I mumbled, paying more attention to Maggie all of a sudden.

Edward leaned up against the front door. "What brought all of this on? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you want to turn him in but I'm still curious as to why."

"Well...I was thinking that if something like this ever happened to..." I glanced at Maggie. "To someone we know, I'd want justice for them. And I want justice for me and for you."

"Why me?" He asked.

"Because you had to deal with me when I was all depressed and everything."

He came over to me and put his arms around both me and Maggie. "Even though I do want that bas-" He stopped himself and smiled at Maggie. "Guy to rot in a jail cell, I don't want you to do it because you think I deserve justice."

I shook my head. "No. You deserve some form of justice."

He smiled. "I'm so proud of you, Bella. We'll go to the police tomorrow morning." He kissed me on the forehead and took Maggie from my arms, hugging her to his chest.

* * *

The next morning, as planned, Edward and I were headed to the police station. We left Maggie with Carlisle and Esme.

Edward held my hand as we walked into the Seattle Police Station. "Are you ready?" He asked me.

I nodded. "As I'll ever be."

We were taken into a room with both a male and female police officer.

"So you're here to report something?" Officer Monroe, the male officer, said.

"Yes," I said quietly.

"What was this event?" Officer Ryce, the female officer, asked me.

"I was raped." I said with surprising confidence.

"How long ago did this happen?" Ryce asked as she wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"A year ago yesterday." I told them.

"And you're just reporting it now?"

"Yes. I was too scared to say anything but now I want justice." I looked at Edward and held on to his hand a bit tighter.

"Can you give us this man's name and a detailed description?" Ryce asked me.

"Yes. His name is James Phillips. He's about six foot, blue eyes, long blonde hair that he usually has back in a ponytail. The last time I saw him he was attending Washington State University."

Officer Monroe wrote all of that down. "Alright. We'll keep an eye out for him. When we get him, you'll be the first to know."

I thanked them. Officer Ryce stopped me before I left. "You did get checked out, didn't you?"

I nodded. "But the doctor didn't know." That wasn't the whole truth. "I told her it was just a checkup."

She nodded her head. "We're going to need your medical records if we're going to charge him with anything."

I nodded my head and signed a few papers indicating that I had given permission to access my medical records.

As Edward and I drove to his parents' house he asked me "So are you going to tell the rest of the family?"

I shrugged. "If I can avoid it."

He nodded. "I understand."

We arrived at Carlisle and Esme's. Apparently since Maggie was there, everyone else just had to be there too. Alice and Jazz were there, Charlie, Sue and Seth, and Jacob and Billy.

We ended up staying for dinner and didn't get out of there until maybe 11pm. Maggie was sleeping like...well, a baby.

The next morning, Edward went to work and I stayed home with Maggie. It was maybe 10am I guess when I got a call.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Isabella Swan? This is Officer Monroe. We've brought James Phillips into custody."

I about did a dance of joy. This happened so fast and finally, this sick fucker was going to get what was coming to him. "Alright." I said calmly. "I'll call my fiance and be there in thirty minutes. Thanks so much. Bye." I hung up the phone.

I called Edward. We were going to meet there after I dropped Maggie off with Esme - she didn't mind a bit. On the drive to the station, in my brand new Volkswagen van, I thought about what I wanted to say to him. What could I say that would sum up how much of a living hell he made my life, even if it was just for a little while?

I arrived there and Edward was already waiting in his car. I got out and we walked hand in hand, my head held high, into the station.

"Hello, Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen." Officer Ryce greeeted us. "We have him in the back room. We need you to identify him."

I nodded and followed her. We stood behind one of those two-way mirrors. I saw James sitting at a table with his head in his hands. "Yes. That's him." I confirmed.

She nodded her head. "He's going to be in lock up until trial day. We have enough to charge him with your identification and medical records."

I nodded. "Can I speak with him?"

She shrugged. "Sure. But if you touch him then he can counter charge, so I suggest you don't do that." She said looking at both of us.

Edward and I walked into the room and sat down across from him.

"You're a fucking bitch, you know that right?" James said, slowly lifting his head to look at me.

"I could say the same about you." I shot back. "What made you think you could touch me like that? You put me and Edward through hell!" I felt Edward's arm on my shoulder. Apparently I had been leaning closer to James. _Slow down, Bella..._

James leaned back in his chair. "Oh, you actually think I care?" He laughed sharply. "I could care less what I put you fuckers through." He shrugged and looked away from me. "Besides, it wasn't even worth my time. You're a shitty lay."

Edward about flipped the table over when he jumped to his feet. "You're a low life fucker who should have no right to live right now! There's no telling how many other women or girls you put through this!" Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. "Come on Bella. He's not worth our time."

I smiled at him and then turned to James. "See you on court day. I hope you rot in hell." I said with a smile.

A month later, the court date was set and James was scentenced to 30 years in prison, the majority of that time for what he did to me, and a few years for outstanding warrants. He was also being investigated for two unsolved rapes in the Seattle area.

Bottom line, James got what he deserved...Well, almost. I know Edward would've prefered him dead.

**A/N: So I found this weird thing and I wanted to tell you all about it. - So there's the really old Roman ruler named Marcus Aurelius Carausius. I thought it was kind of strange how he's from Italy and so is Stephenie Meyer's Marcus, Aro, and Caius. They're names are so similar to the three of his...Coincidence?**

**So I didn't really like this outtake. It didn't really flow as smoothly as I wanted it to. **

**Review!**

**-Kelli**


End file.
